I'll Be Waiting
by Jacquestheninja
Summary: It takes place when Bella is deciding to jump off the cliff. At first Bella thinks that she'll never fall for Jacob, but with time her feelings change. Does Edward come back? If he does what happens with Jacob and Bella? Can it be a Bella/Edward fanfic?
1. Frustration

I dont own anything twilight...only in my dreams.

Chapter 1- Frustration

"No Bella!" I froze. There were two voices instead of the one velvety voice that I wanted to hear. The second voice was husky nothing compared to the one that I wanted. Then I felt two warm arms snake around my waist pulling me away from the edge of the cliff. I still couldn't move I couldn't believe that my moment was ruined.

"What were you thinking, there's a storm coming." Jacob said, as he turned me around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Jacob" I said with acid in my voice. I was frustrated that I didn't get to indulge Edward's voice as much as I wanted. I knew that Jacob was trying to help me, but I just couldn't help myself at being mad.

"What?" He said anger spreading across his face. "You were going to jump off a cliff while there is a storm…what were you… are you crazy."

I just stood there not knowing what to say, it was kind of true in a sense I did want to jump off a cliff to hear Edward's voice and I know that he didn't say in a literal way. I couldn't help but feel offended. Tears started forming in my eyes and they were going to spill over in any moment.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I ran towards my truck. I wanted to run away from everything; my nightmares, the painful hole in my chest, Victoria, vampires, werewolves and Jacob. Wait not Jacob he was the one helping me through this, how could I act the way I did with him.

Suddenly I tripped over a rock. I was waiting to land and feel the pain that I deserved. Instead I felt myself against something soft and warm. Even when I treated him badly he is always there to catch me. This made me feel even worse and I couldn't help but I cry even more.

"Shh, its okay, Bella." Jacob said as he rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm…I'm sorry Jake." I said in between sobs. " I didn't … mean to…" Jacob cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one that leaves you alone a lot. I should be the one apologizing." His warm brown eyes stared straight into my eyes that my sobs instantly stopped.

I had forgotten that he wasn't with me because Embry, Paul and Jared had found a new trail with Victoria's scent. I felt horrible, Jacob was out there risking his life along side with his pack and what do I do, I yell at him. I had to make up to him somehow.

"Did you find Victoria?" I asked hoping that they had finally stopped her, but then I shuddered at the thought of Jacob and the rest of the pack going against her.

"No" He said, as he pulled away and looked down to the floor. "She got away again." I could feel his disappointment.

"It's ok, Jake."

"No it's not. Its all that bloodsucker's fault that I can't spend time with you, that you're always alone!" I knew that he wasn't yelling at me but I couldn't help feel responsible for everything that was happening.

Jacob's hand started to shake and before I knew his whole body was too. Emily's face came into my mind and I knew that I had to calm Jacob down before he phase here, right now. I didn't what to say so I just hugged him. I wasn't sure if this was going to make it worst, but then I felt his arms around me and the shaking stopped. I was relieved.

"Sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No problem Jake. Sometimes you just have to let it out." I said as I turned up to see his eyes. They showed care and tenderness.

I realized that I was staring at him and felt blood rise to my cheeks. Man, how long have I've been staring at him?

My stomach grumbled and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess Jacob heard it too. "You're hungry." It wasn't a question. "Come on I'll make you something." He said as he led to his house.

"When did you become a chef?" I said along with a giggle.

"Didn't you know, I make the best sandwiches in La Push." He said with a smile in his face. _My smile,_ the one that I hadn't seen in a long time. I couldn't help but smile back_._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jacob wasn't lying, he made me one of the best sandwiches that I have ever eaten. We were just sitting on the couch finally having some peace and quiet. He had his arm around my shoulders and I was leaning against his side. If a stranger would see us like this they would think that we were together. This should have bothered me but I felt safe and whole in his arms. Jacob knew that I didn't feel the same way that he felt about me and he was okay with that. I know that I will never feel the same way that I felt for Edward with Jacob, but what we had now, I wouldn't change it one bit.

Please Review...pretty please :-)


	2. Breath Again

Chapter 2- Breath Again

Later that day Billy arrived along side with Sam, just by seeing him I was filled with so much anger that my hands started shaking. Jacob just squeeze my hand gently, noticing my shaking hand.

"Hey kids." Billy greeted us. He sounded so down and his face looked like if it had aged ten years.

"How is he?" Jacob asked. He'd told me that Harry had been taken to the hospital and they were all hoping for him to get well. By the look on Billy's face I could tell that he didn't.

"He didn't make it." Billy said and then wheeled himself into his room before we could say anything else. I was completely shocked, I wonder if Charlie was as affected by this like Billy was.

"I am heading to the hospital, Sue and Charlie are still there." Sam said as he left.

The room was silent. I wasn't good at these things, I didn't know what to say to Jacob to comfort him, but I tried.

"Jake, I'm sorry…" I tried saying when he caught me by surprise and hugged me. I guess this was enough to show him how I felt. I hugged him back.

"I should probably take you home." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah, I should be there when Charlie gets home."

The way back home was silent. Jacob just stared at the road, I wondered what he was thinking about. He caught me staring at him and I immediately looked down hoping he didn't notice me blushing. Then I felt his hand search for mine and when he found it his touch sent this weird energy I had never felt before. _Maybe it was a sign that our friend ship was growing stronger. _I thought to myself. The rest of the way it was Jacob and I holding hands and it was comforting.

When we pulled into the drive way I saw that none of the lights in the house were on, Charlie wasn't home yet. Jacob walked me to the door. I didn't want to be alone but I wasn't sure if he had to patrol tonight.

"Is it okay if I stay until Charlie gets home?" It was like if he read my mind.

"Yeah, that would be great" I couldn't help but smile a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Charlie arrived last night Jacob was still here, he looked so wretched. I wanted to comfort him but I just wasn't good at it and he knew that. When Jacob left Charlie did the same as Billy, he went straight to his room.

The house felt extra quiet tonight. And that gave me time to think even if I didn't want to. I first thought about the pack, how they all treat each other like family. When I was around them I felt safe, but I also felt like if I belonged. I remember when I wanted to be part of _his_ family, I saw myself along side with them. Being a Cull… The hole in my chest reminded me that I was forbidden to think this way again because I felt like if I was being torn apart and I couldn't breath. I got out of my bed and opened my window. The fresh air felt good against skin, but it wasn't enough for my lungs. I was still struggling to breath. I needed a distraction so I wouldn't go back to my last thought.

I looked up at the night sky. The moon glowed behind the small clouds. Then I looked into the forest, I wonder if it was Jacob's turn to patrol and if he did, was he out there. I tried looking closer maybe I could see which of the wolves were out there, but nothing my weak eyes didn't detect anything. I heard a twig snap, someone was definitely out there. Then another one snapped. What if it was Victoria? I wanted to close my window but I was frozen, there were so many thoughts going through my head. What if she got passed the wolf that was patrolling? I saw some branches moving and I could see a figure, but I couldn't tell who or what it was.

"What are you doing up this late, Bells?"

"Jake." I sounded excited, but really I was relieved that it wasn't Victoria.

Jacob climb the tree and jumped towards my window and landed gracefully inside my room. If I ever tried that I would probably end up in the hospital.

He was smiling the smile that I loved. "Someone is happy to see me."

I felt my cheeks flush, he was right I _am_ happy to see him. "Don't scare me like that, Jake." I said trying to keep my voice low so Charlie wouldn't here me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I saw you and couldn't help myself from coming." He enveloped me into his arms before I could respond. He was so warm that I hadn't realized that I was cold until now. He let go of me and I started swaying, I guess sleep was catching up to me. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 3:30.

"Come on, you have to sleep before you pass out on me." Jacob said with a small laughter. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my bed and tucked me in. I felt like if I was a child all over again, but I was too sleepy to complain.

"Good night Bells." He kissed my forehead and jumped out the window.

I was starting to drift into the unconsciousness when I realized that I could breath again.

_**I want to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter of I'll be Waiting, my first Fanfic ever. It encourages me to right. I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**-Jacquesthevamp :-D**_


	3. Letting Him In

Chapter 3-Letting Him In

I woke up well rested. I had no dreams nor nightmares last night. I bet it was because of Jacob, every time he was near me all of the negative feelings went away.

It was twelve O'clock in the afternoon and Charlie was at Harry's funeral. He had asked me if I wanted to go but I just couldn't be around people grieving the loss of someone. I guess Charlie understood because he didn't press me to go.

I got up from my comfy bed and made it to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I didn't have the dark circles under my eyes anymore. I took a bath, the water was so warm and relaxing, I didn't want to get out but my stomach started grumbling again.

When I got to the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

_I'm going to be at the Clearwater's the whole day so don't worry about making any food. Charlie. _

Great, what was I supposed to do the whole day all by myself. I thought about going to La Push to see Jacob, but then he might be at Harry's funeral too. I ate some cereal and checked my Calculus homework that is due on Monday. Two more days for school, what a drag. I wished that I could fast forward to graduation, I didn't want to deal with Mike, Jessica or anyone from Forks High. Right then there was a knock on my door, wonder who could it be?

I opened the door and there he was none other that Jacob Black, he was actually wearing a shirt today. He smiled and it was full of warmth that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Bella."

"Jake, come in." I said holding the door open. "I thought that you would be at the Clearwater's'."

"I was there, but I just couldn't take it. Everyone's sad." he answered as he came in. I didn't like seeing him in any kind of pain, but I didn't know what to say so I hugged him. I felt his arms around me, they were so warm.

We made our way to the living room and sat in the sofa, he was still holding me.

It was quiet until Jacob spoke. "Last night, you looked like if you were thinking really hard. Is there something bothering you?"

He knew me so well, that he could read me like a book. I didn't know how or if I could explain it to him, that I once thought of becoming one of _them_, his mortal enemy. What if he thought I was weird?

"I was thinking about the pack, how you guys treat each other like family." At least I told him half the truth.

"We are family Bella." he said smiling again. That smile made me feel like if I was free somehow, so I told him the rest of my thoughts.

"Also, of when I wanted to be part…of _his _family. I saw myself being one of them, but now its just useless to think that way." I was waiting for the hole in my chest to sting and burn for talking about them out loud, there was nothing. No pain at all.

"You wanted to be a…vampire?" he asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Yes." was all I could manage to say.

His face expression went from confused to a mixture of anger and disgust. He stood up and turned so his back was facing me. His hands clutched into fists and started to tremble. "You wanted to become a bloodsucker like _them_."

"That's what I thought I wanted but not anymore." I told him the truth, what I felt. I grew nervous when he didn't respond and then it was his whole body that was trembling. Emily's scarred face came to my mind, if I didn't calm Jake down then he would phase inside the house, I didn't want to think what could happen if he did.

"Jake." I touched his arm and he turned around to face me. "I don't want that anymore." I was rubbing my hand against his cheek. His eyes grew softer and he stopped shaking. I was so relieved I hugged him. He returned the gesture. "I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

* * *

After my confession to Jacob I felt lighter. I knew that it affected him but at the same time I know that I can trust him with anything even my life. We were watching TV, well at least he was, I was thinking, again. This time my thoughts were about Jacob. I knew how he felt towards me and he had told me that he would wait for me. As I stared at his face I tried seeing him and me together, but I just couldn't see it. I still saw _him,_ Edward. I was waiting for the pain, but nothing. I realized that it was the second time that I thought of him and actually said his name in my mind and nothing happened, the hole in my chest was still dormant. It must be the effect Jacob had. Every time that he was near I was free of the pain in my chest. I wonder if I could ever fall for him, but at this pace it seems impossible.

I was still staring at when he turned around and caught me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "What are you thinking about?" he said, smiling.

"About us, how our friendship has grown a lot."

"Yeah it has. Do you ever think that it will grow to be something more?" he caught by surprised. I didn't know if I could love again. I thought that Edward would be the only one forever, but now that he left me I didn't know. Now that I thought about it I haven't thought of my future.

"Jake I…"

He put a finger on my lips and spoke, "You don't have to answer that now." His eyes looked determined. _Was he really going to try to put the pieces of my heart back together?_ I thought to myself. He stood up and stretched and then looked down at me. "You hungry because I am."

"You're always hungry." I giggled. "I'll make you something." I got up from the couch and was heading for the kitchen when Jacob got a hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him. It didn't bother me that he held my hand, what did was just how close our bodies were. There was about an inch between us and that made me nervous.

"You're always cooking, how about I take you out to eat?" he was smiling _my smile_ that I could not deny him the offer.

* * *

We were at the diner and Jacob had eaten two cheeseburgers, a large side of fries and now he was on his second slice of cherry pie. I didn't know where he kept all that food. I was enjoying this, it felt like a day off from everything: Victoria, vampires and werewolves. It was just Jacob and I hanging out. When we were done Jacob paid for lunch and then I heard someone call my name. Both Jacob and I turned around at the same time and saw Mike Newton in the door way.

"Hey Bella." he said as he walked towards me.

"Hi…" before I knew it he was hugging me. I heard a growl come from Jacob as Mike held me a little too long but as soon as he released me I stepped closer to Jake and he put his arm around me. Mike's face expression changed immediately.

"Hey _Mike_." Jacob didn't sound happy to see him here and Mike was the same.

"Hi _Jacob._" he retorted.

They stood there, staring at each other. It was really awkward standing between them. I could feel that they were both tense so I faked a cough, but there was still no movement.

"Okay… umm nice to see you Mike we have to go." I interrupted.

"Uh, yeah I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, bye." I had to almost drag Jacob out of there. What is it with guys, can't they share friends?

Jacob opened the passenger door of the rabbit, he was still quiet but he had a grin in his face. "Did you see his face." he said as he got inside, laughing. I couldn't help it was kind of funny how Mike's eye widened and jaw dropped when Jacob put his arm around me.

"Jake be nice."

"Hey he's the one messing with my girl." What? Since when was I his _girl_. I didn't want Jacob thinking that just because we went out to lunch means were dating. "Jacob…" I couldn't finish my sentence Jake knew what I was thinking.

"I'm just playing with you Bells." he said but I knew that he wanted it to be true. "It's still early do you want to go take a walk in the beach?"

"Sure." I tried sounding excited, but I kept on thinking of what he said earlier about our relationship being something else than just friends. Although I always felt safe and whole with Jacob, did it mean that I could learn to love Jacob like I did Edward. No, what Edward and I had could never be replaced, I knew that for sure. What if I could love in a different way, would that be fair to Jacob.

"Bella, Bells are you ok." Jacob snapped me back into reality, we were already at the beach.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You've been thinking a lot lately." he got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"You know, sometimes I wish that I could read your mind." he said as we walked down in the sand by the beach. His words triggered all of the vivid memories of Edward, that is what he once told me too. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and a warm hand in my cheek.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said worriedly.

"No, it's just that Edward used to say that." The tears spilled over.

"Oh Bella." Jacob took me into his arms trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of him."

"It's not your fault Jake." I looked up at him, he had a concerned look in his face.

"Bella…" He was trying to word something that was probably hard for him say. "I love you and I know that you already know that, but I just want you to know that I am here for you. _I am going to help you forget about that blo- Edward, I promise." I was going to interrupt but he put his finger on my lips again. "You might think that you can't. I ask you not to push me away, let me help you." _

_Sincerity shown through his eyes. I didn't know what to say this was all too fast. Something inside of me told me not to push him away. I really needed him by my side with out him I was wreck. _

"_Jacob." I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest. I was going to let him closer to me, to piece my broken heart back together._


	4. Don't Let Me Go

**I don't own Twilight....sadly T.T**

**Chapter 4- Don't Let Me Go**

I lay awake in my bed. The words that Jacob had told were still engraved in my head, _let me in_. I agreed to let him in, but I was scared, there were so many questions going through my mind: What if I can't love him? What if he ends up hurt? If it doesn't go the way he wants will we still be friends? What if _he _came back? The last question made my heart skip a beat. I don't know why I still held on to that hope, he is never going to come back because he doesn't love me anymore. I felt the hole in my chest rip open again. There was the pain that was dormant during the day. I held myself trying to ignore the pain but it didn't help. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, I was crying for him _again_. The pain within me turned into frustration. Edward left me and here I was hoping that he'll come back, I am pathetic. Soon I started sobbing, I covered my mouth with a pillow so that Charlie wouldn't hear me. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up I was still clutching to the pillow. I got up and headed towards the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyelids were puffy because of all the crying. I washed my face with cold water but I had no effect on my eyelids. Great, Charlie was going to see that I was crying again. I dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt and jeans. On my way downstairs I spotted Charlie by the door.

"I'm going to the Clearwater's, unless you want me to stay?"

Why was he asking me, oh no he heard me crying last night, great. "No dad I'm fine…really." I tried sounding convincing.

"Right, well call me if you need anything." He walked out the door.

"Bye dad." I shouted as I made my way to the kitchen.

I sat in the kitchen eating a pop tart thinking of what I should today. I was done with my homework and I already revised it twice. _La Push_ I thought, that's a great idea. Right then there was a know on the door.

I opened the door to a half naked teenager with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Bells." he said as he engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Jake…" he set me down.

"Hey do you have any plans for today?"

"No, why?" There was a shine of mischief in his eyes, he was up to something.

"Well its warm today so I was wondering if you wanted to go…cliff diving?"

Without even thinking about I said yes and ran to my room to get extra clothes. I also changed into some shorts.

* * *

On our way there we stopped at a store to buy some snacks and soft drinks, it turns out the whole pack was going to be there. I felt this weird emotion that I wasn't familiar with, excitement.

When we got there Jared and Kim were sitting together on a towel; Sam and Emily were setting up the picnic area; Quill and Embry were chasing Paul, who had a bag of Doritos in his hands and was laughing at them. I couldn't help but smile. Jacob and I grabbed the snacks we bought and headed towards Emily and Sam.

"Hi Bella, I'm glad you came." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too." Jacob looked down at me, his eyes holding an emotion that I couldn't figure out.

"Waddup, Bella?" Quill said as he put his arm around my shoulders. It felt weird, but I knew that it was only a friendly gesture. By the look in Jacob's face he didn't take the same way I did. His smile was gone and he was scowling at Quill.

"Hey Bella." Embry said shyly. Out of the whole pack I could relate more to Embry in the quiet and not-center-of-attention part.

"Hi." I waved at them.

Paul came over and gave me a stare that made me shudder. He still didn't like me.

"Hey Jacob." he said ignoring me when he passed by me.

"Hey." Jacob noticed and moved closer to me, like if trying to protect me from Paul's glares.

The way Paul stared at me brought back the memories of when I found out that Jacob was a werewolf. When I saw him phase for the first time. When he defended me against his own pack brothers. I felt horrible for being the cause of that. From now on I will stay out of Paul's way so it won't happen again, I would do it for Jacob.

I felt something shaking me. It was Quill, "Hey Bella, you okay?"

"Umm yeah, fine."

"You sure, it looked like if you were _thinking_ again." Jacob said. I knew what he meant, he thought that I was thinking about the Cullens again.

I think about them frequently, but the whole in my chest doesn't hurt anymore. Ever since Jacob and I talked I don't feel the shortness of breath or the stinging in my chest. Edward was a different story. It doesn't hurt when I mention his name, just when I think about the memories he left behind.

"I'm okay. So what are we going to do?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well we were planning on…" Quill turned me around so I was facing the cliffs. Today the weather was nice, not like two days ago when I wanted to jump, just so I could hear Edward's voice, so it didn't look as threatening like it did.

"Are you in?" Quill asked with a smirk on his face.

"You mean jumping off of that?" I wasn't sure if I was ready for it again.

"Bella doesn't have to do it if she doesn't feel comfortable with it." Jacob stated, as he grabbed my hand. I guess Quill got the message because he let go as soon as Jacob's hand made contact with mine.

"It's not that scary like it seems." Embry said, with a soft smile on his face.

"What does she have to be scared of it's just a cliff not a vampire." Paul mentioned, with a menacing laugh.

Jacob's hand tightened a little around mine. "Back off Paul, they weren't asking you." Jacob was starting to tremble. I could see it in his eyes, he was mad.

"It's the truth." Paul answered, taking a step towards Jacob. He had and evil grin on his face that made me wince. Jacob looked down at me like trying to tell me that everything was okay.

"Yeah always defending that bloodsucker lover huh." Paul growled.

As soon as he said that Jacob let go off my hand and shoved Paul away. Both guys were shaking and for the first time I was grateful that Sam was here. He stepped in between the, "Stop it!" Authority in his voice. "We are here to relax, not to judge people or fight within the pack and if you cant handle that the leave."

Everything was silent, except for the waves that were crashing against the shore.

"I'll relax if he leaves Bella alone." Jacob stated.

"I was just stating a fact." Paul responded.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "From now on you'll respect Bella and there will be discussing this, you got it." It wasn't a question so no one spoke up.

Sam walked away and towards Emily; Embry and Quill made their way to the cliff; while Paul walked towards the beach, with his fists balled up. Jacob just stood there glaring at Paul's back, his hands still trembling.

"Jacob." I got closer to him and touched his shoulder. When my hand made contact with his warm skin I felt him stop quivering.

He let out a loud sigh, "He shouldn't be like that with you." He was looking at the floor. "He gets me so mad."

"Jacob he just needs to get used to the idea of me hanging around you a lot more."

He looked up at me. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He can't hurt me as long as I'm with you." I smiled at him. It was true, when Jacob is around me I feel safe and invincible.

He hugged me and I felt happy because he was happy. "So are you ready?" I asked him.

"Ready for what?" Confusion crossed his face.

"To jump." I said pointing at the cliff. He answered me with a bright smile, _my smile._

As we made our way to the cliff I was feeling excited, I knew I could do this because Jacob was here with me.

When we got to the top Embry, Quill, Jared and Kim were there. It looked like Embry was going to go first, he was on the edge, arms straight up in the air and then he leaped. _That looks easy, I can do it._ I thought to myself. After him Quill followed and then Jared and Kim jumped off together.

"Looks like it's my turn." I said.

"You don't have to do it, Bella." Jacob responded with a caring stare.

"But I want to." I walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked up. Last time I was here I didn't even bother to look at my surroundings, it was beautiful; I could see the beach stretch for miles, the water blue and calm. I took a deep breath ready to jump, but my feet were frozen, they didn't want to move. I really thought I could do it, I took another deep breath this time I am going to jump…

"_Bella." _a velvety voice said.

I answered automatically in my mind._ "What?"_

"_Don't do this."_

"_Leave me alone, Edward."_ I shook my head trying to quiet the voice.

"Bella." The voice that made me strong again. "It's ok come on we'll do something else." Jacob took a hold of my arm and started walking. I stayed there.

"Bella?"

"Jake, I want to do this please." I said.

"Okay, how about we do it at the same time." he proposed. That was a great idea when he said that my heart started racing because of the excitement I felt again.

He came to stand next to me and tightened the grip on his hand , I wasn't going to let go.

"Jacob, don't let me go."

I realized that I wasn't just telling him not to let go of my hand, but me. I didn't want him to give up on me, I know that I am broken, but I can be fixed with time. I needed Jacob the events that have happened have proven that. I know that I am not going to let him go because I needed him in my life.

He looked at me straight in my eyes and squeezed my hand a little. "Bells, I will never you go."

With that said we both jumped off the cliff. He never let me go.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review :-D.**


	5. Can't Live Without Him

Chapter 5-Can't Live Without Him

As we plummeted into the freezing water I felt a strange sense of freedom. Jacob held my hand the whole time just like he said he was. We swan to the shore and I felt his hand grab me by my waist and helped me out of the water. The instant that my body made contact with his I was no longer cold.

"Whooo!" Quill yelled. "Yeah, Bella you did it!"

"How did you feel?" Asked Embry.

"Great, it was… awesome." I had no words to describe the experience.

"Hey Jacob your ears don't hurt?" Quill asked Jake, who was next to me with a smile on his face.

"Why would his ears hurt?" I looked at Jake.

"Well…" Jacob said before being interrupted by Quill.

"You were screaming the whole time."

I can't believe I did that with out even noticing. My face, was for sure red as tomato. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean too."

"Nah, its ok Bells." He said as he hugged me.

Jacob was suddenly tense and tightened the hug. The three guys looked up with serious expressions, something was wrong. I looked around trying to spot Sam and Emily, but they weren't there.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

None of them said anything, but they were all looking at one direction like if they were waiting for someone. I turned to see at what they were looking at. Sam was carrying Emily on his back and Paul was on his heals. They all looked troubled.

"Quill, take Bella and Emily to the house. Jacob, Embry and Paul come with me." Sam didn't explain nothing else and was leaving. I tightened my hold on Jacob, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"Bella I have to go." He looked down at me.

"First tell me what's going on."

Jacob looked at Sam, then back to me. "Its…it's a vampire."

I felt my eyes go wide, could it be Victoria.

"We aren't sure if its Victoria, but we have to go." He loosened his grip, but I held on to him even tighter.

"NO! Jake, she's dangerous… please." Before I knew it there were tears rolling down my face.

"Jacob." Sam said, with Paul next to him looking very irritated.

"I'll be back, please don't worry." Jacob kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Don't leave me…Jake." When I said this he stopped in his tracks, I was hoping for him to turn around and come back to me but instead he ran, already trembling.

Victoria's image came to me, her blood red eyes and her hair like fire ready to burn anyone that got too close. It just made me sob even more, Jacob was heading towards her direction and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I dropped to my knees not knowing what else to do.

"Bella come on we have to go." Emily said with a soothing voice, but I still didn't move.

"We have to leave what if the vamp comes this way." Quill said more urgently. "And if something happens to you and Emily I'm dead."

I still couldn't move the only thing I cared about was Jacob and his safety.

"What if its that Victoria girl, we can't stay here like sitting ducks." Quill then grew impatient and came to my side and carried me. "This is for your own good… and mine."

When we got to Emily's house Quill was attempting to carry me again but I objected.

"I can walk."

"Ok. Bella don't worry." Quill said. I know that he is trying to comfort me but the only thing that could do that is Jacob.

"Why didn't you go?" I was curious of why Quill stayed and Jacob had to go.

"The thing is that they think that I am not "trained" enough to fight." He said making imaginary quotes with his fingers.

"Come in Bella, you shouldn't be out there." Emily said. If it is Victoria that was here she could easily break into a house so it doesn't matter where I am, but I just followed Emily inside.

I sat down in the kitchen table with Quill, who was stuffing a large muffin into his mouth.

"You really shouldn't worry about Jacob, he'll be fine." Emily tried comforting me.

"How are you sure?" I asked, she looked really calm. How can she be calm at a time like this especially when her love is out there facing danger, or maybe it was so I wouldn't be scared either way it didn't make me feel any better.

"The thing is Bella…we, werewolves heal fast." Quill said proudly, swallowing his muffin. Right then there was noise outside of the house. I jumped up and walked behind Quill who was standing in a protective stance in front of Emily. Then we heard voices and he rushed towards the door.

"Oh no." He said to himself and ran outside.

My heart started raising like crazy, it felt like if it was going to leap out of my chest. Someone was hurt. I ran outside desperate to find Jacob. Tears streaming down my face once again as I stopped in the front porch and couldn't believe the scene in front of me, there was blood all over his body, his eyes were closed and he was limp. Sam and Embry were holding him up. Then my heart raced even faster than before when my eyes caught Jacob's eyes. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"We need to get Paul inside." Sam directed as Embry and Quill tried dragging him inside.

I felt relieved Jacob was fine that my heart felt like a butterfly trapped inside a cage, but I couldn't help feel bad for Paul, he never deserved to be hurt this way. I could see the blood running down his face and chest, it was making me dizzy. As soon as my legs gave out Jacob caught me and lifted me bridal style. My hands automatically went around his neck, I didn't want to let go off him again.

"Take her to the guest room next to Paul's." I heard Emily say.

Jacob moved so gracefully that I didn't feel when we got to the room. He set me down gently on the bed and covered me with a blanked and walked towards the door.

"Don't go." I whispered, not sure if he heard me.

His hand was on the door knob, he stopped and turned his head towards me. His face looked like if it had aged, I knew that he was worried about Paul but I didn't want him to leave. I was being selfish and that wasn't fair to him.

"Never mind... Go check on Paul." I said trying to smile.

"I'll be back ok."

I nodded and with that he left the room. Until this incident that happened I haven't realized how important Jacob is to me. I was terrified when he had to leave and search for the vampire. I feared losing him, I wouldn't be able to cope if something ever happened to Jacob while he was out there trying to protect me. It is so weird, when I think about him I feel like if I can do anything. When I see him my heart reacts and it's like if I could hear it: thump, thump, thump. Today proved to me that I can't live without him, I need him. This doesn't mean that I totally forgot about Edward but it's like if Jacob is sewing back the pieces of heart that Edward tore and it is having an effect on me. The door opened and Jacob entered, still looking worried.

"How is he?"

"He won't wake up." He looked down, his hands starting to tremble.

"We should take him to the hospital." I said getting up from the bed.

"Bella we can't the doctors will freak out if they take his temperature."

"Then what can we do?"

"Nothing." He simply said.

"There has to be something we can do." I was truly worried about Paul.

"Bella, we have accelerated healing... He'll be fine." it sounded like if he was trying to convince himself. "He stopped bleeding so that's a good sign."

The image of a bloody Paul came back to me. How each drop of blood made a trail behind him. I was starting to sway because of the dizziness.

"You should lay down, you look like if you're going to pass out." He said, guiding me back to the bed. I was once again under the warm blankets, Jacob sitting next to me. I wasn't sure if Jacob was going to go again.

"You look tired Bells, sleep." He said, getting up.

"Don't leave." My hand shot up and reached for his hand.

"Okay." He looked at me with adoring eyes. Jacob was next to me in a matter of seconds. He was warmer than the blanket so I curled up against him. His arm around me felt normal, like if it belonged there.

This was different from when Edward would stay with me. I always felt like if he didn't want me to be too close to him. Jacob, he opened up to me not afraid to show what he feels. I looked up to see if he was still awake, but he wasn't. He was sound asleep. His features looked at peace and more mature now, he doesn't look like a sixteen year old anymore. I look back to the day that I brought him the motorcycles, ever since that day he has had a lot patience with me and has been here for me. Even when he couldn't tell me about that he was a werewolf he did everything to help me discover the truth. He did it all so he wouldn't hurt me because he _does _care about me. Edward cared about me, I think he did, I am not sure anymore. If he did care then he wouldn't have left me and caused all this pain. But what if I could learn to love Jacob. I can't believe that I am actually thinking that I can fall in love again. Is that possible?

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you liked this chapter. :-)**

**What do you guys think, can she fall in love again?**


	6. Monster

Chapter 6-Monster

I woke up to an empty space next to me, where Jacob was. I automatically thought that something might of have happened to Paul. I got of the bed and walked towards the door but stopped when I heard voices outside the door, it sounded like if someone was arguing with someone else.

"The relationship you have with her is not right." It was Sam's voice, followed by Jacob's.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Why was Sam saying this. Is it because I am not good enough for Jacob?

"It's not your problem Sam." Jacob retorted.

"Yes, it is. You are part of the pack and that involves all of us."

"Just stay out of it."

"She's not the right one." As Sam said this I felt my heart sink. He was right, I wasn't good for Jacob and he should now that, but it just hurts to hear it from someone else. I need to get out of here, I wouldn't be able to stand to hear Jacob agree with him. I opened the door and both men looked at me surprised. I ran towards the front door and heard Jacob's voice.

"Bella, wait." He caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"He's right Jake." I pulled away. Jacob new that I heard what Sam had told him.

"He's wrong." He said in a serious tone.

"No." Was all I said before I walked out the house. I just remembered that Jacob was the one that brought me here and my truck was still at my house. I was going to have to walk home.

"Bella…"

"Jacob… just listen to him. He is right."

"How can you agree with him?"

"I am not good for you."

"Yes you are." He said walking closer to me.

I took a step back.

"I still love Edward, I am not going to love anyone but him." Tears streamed down my cheeks, I was hurting him but it's for his own good. "You're a friend and it'll stay that way."

"Bells." He put his head down. "You're lying."

"I'm not! If I was then I wouldn't say what I am about to tell you!" I yelled.

_It's for his own good._ I told myself.

"Leave me alone because you can never…ever replace Edward and…I can never love someone like…you."

His head shot up, I saw all the pain I was causing him in his eyes. I ignored it and tried glaring at him so he would believe what I was saying. It seemed that he bought it because he ran towards the woods, trembling, without looking back.

I ran towards the road my vision foggy because of the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. I had a long way home, but I didn't care. I needed time to process everything that had just happened. One minute Jacob is sleeping right next to me, the next Sam is telling him that I am not the _right one_, then I am break his heart. Now I was no different than Edward. He lead me into falling in love with him, just like I lead Jacob into loving me. Then he broke my heart like if I meant nothing to him and I did the same. I was no better than him. I just broke the heart of the person who held me together, I am a monster.

My sobbing was leaving me breathless and it was harder to walk. It was getting darker, but I didn't have the strength in me to walk any faster. From far away I saw the headlights of a car, how I wished I brought my truck. As the car got closer is slowed down, I immediately recognized it, Charlie's cruiser. The car stopped and he rolled the windows down.

"Bella?"

"Umm, hi dad."

"What are you doing walking by yourself, _alone_. I thought you were with Jacob." He raised an eyebrow.

"I…we… got into an argument." I didn't want to tell him what had really happened. "I just want to go home."

"Well then get in." He was studying me carefully. "What happened, why did you guys argue?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I really didn't, so I changed the subject. "What were you doing going to La Push?"

"I read your note and decided to go see the game with Billy."

"Oh, dad sorry for ruining your plans. You can go if you want."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm actually tired, it was a long today."

"Did something happen?"

"Some hikers saw some wolfs." He said.

"Oh." Was all I said. A picture of wolf Jacob came into my mind, that reminded me of how he looked when I was breaking his heart. Tears started to gather in my eyes again, but I couldn't cry in front of Charlie or else he would start asking questions again.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. I was now in my room looking out the window, somehow looking at the barely visible moon comforted me. I don't know what I am going to do now that I don't have Jacob to rely on. Today, when I was saying those hurtful things to Jacob I felt like if my heart was breaking too. I do have feelings for Jacob, but I am not good enough for him. He deserves someone that is not broken and that could love him and only him.

I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep. This time not because of Edward, but for Jacob.

* * *

"_Jacob…Jacob where are you." The forest was dark and terrifying. _

_There was a weird noise, I didn't know what it was. It sounded like if someone was running towards me, fast. I had a gut reaction that I should run too. I did, I ran as fast as I could, my lungs were burning from the cold air that I was breathing in. The sound got closer and closer, I tried running faster but my legs were tired and were giving up. I tripped over a rock and fell hard on the ground, the running sound stopped too. _

"_What do you want?" It came out like a whisper. I sensed that someone was standing in front of me. _

_I lifted my head up, slowly. It was a man, but I couldn't make his face features except for his golden eyes. My heart started beating faster and I knew that he could hear it. The mysterious man smiled and offered me his hand. _

_I wasn't scared, but I didn't feel safe either. It was like if my hand had its own brain because it was reaching for his hand without my consent. As our hand were going to meet I heard a growl behind me. The mysterious guy's eyes turned black and he hissed. I looked back and there stood a russet colored wolf the size of a bear. It growled again, he was preparing himself to leap just like the mysterious guy was too. _

"_Stop!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him." _

_They glared at each other and then looked at me. It was like if they were asking who I was saying that to. I myself wasn't sure. Who do I choose the wolf or the man with the golden eyes. _

_They didn't wait for my answer, both of their bodies collided with each other and made a dreadful sound._

"_NOOOO!" Everything was shaking around me._

"Bella…Bells wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie staring with a worried look.

"Everything's ok…you're safe." He tried soothing me.

"It's not ok. I broke his heart…I'm evil…how could I do this to him." I was sobbing.

"Is that what happened today?"

Oh no, did I say that out loud and in front of Charlie.

"Yes." He deserved to know at least part of the truth or he might think that it was over Edward.

"You're not evil. It happens, people break up then they get back together." He comforted.

"I guess it does." I said so he wouldn't ask more questions.

"Yeah, now go back to sleep." He patted my head and left the room.

* * *

I woke up from an ugly night, I could hardly sleep after the nightmare. It was Sunday and I had a long day ahead of me. I usually spent weekends with Jacob, but now that was not a choice. I doubt he would even want to talk to me ever again, but it was for his own good even if my heart ached for him.

Now that I don't have him I realized that I did mean it every time when I said that I needed him. I took him for granted and now I am paying the prize. I am alone and broken with no one to repair me.

"Hey Bells…um I know that it may be too early but I invited Billy over to watch the game." Charlie said nervously.

"Early for what?" I was confused, it was ok with for Billy to come to our home.

"Well…err Jacob's coming too." He said, walking out of my room at a fast pace. I followed him to the kitchen.

"Wait! What! Why!" I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"His friends are coming over too. There's nothing to worry about." He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper trying to ignore me.

"That's even better." I said sarcastically and marched back to my room.

How can Charlie do this to me, his only daughter. I know what he is trying to do, he wants me and Jacob to solve things. Charlie always preferred Jacob over Edward.

* * *

It was six o'clock, the time Charlie said that the guys would be arriving. I'm was really nervous, I don't want to see dose saddened eyes that he looked at me with the last time I saw him.

There was a knock at the door and instead of opening it I went upstairs, I wasn't ready.

"Bells, you can't hide forever." Charlie said, sternly.

"I know…um I'm just going to the bathroom." I lied.

Rather than going to the bathroom I went to my room and locked the door. I couldn't face Jacob, not after what I told him yesterday.

I stayed in my room for ten minutes, laying down on my bed. The guys were already here, I could hear them speaking and laughing. My heart beat faster as I imagined Jacob sitting down the living room with his cropped, black hair, auburn skin and smiling. I looked at the bedroom door, _what if I just went downstairs for five minutes and then come back here?_ I didn't think about it twice and walked out of room.

I chickened out at the last minute and instead of going to the living room I went to the kitchen. Why was I acting like this. Its not like if Jacob and I were in a real relationship, heck I don't even know what my true feeling towards him are. With that cleared out I walked to the living room.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey Bella." They said in unison. Billy, Sam, Embry, Jared and Quill were there.

I looked around the living room again, but Jacob wasn't there. _Who cares if he didn't come?_ I thought. _I do. Why did it matter if he came or not, I was the one that didn't want to see him in the first place. Oh, who was I kidding, I do want to see him and make sure that he is okay. _

_As I walked towards the stairs there was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat, could it be Jacob. I hurried to the door and opened it. _

_In front of me stood a tall, russet colored skinned guy._

"_Paul?"_


	7. Broken

**_Disclaimer: I have forgotten to put this on the previous chapters and this disclaimer is for the entire story, I'll Be Waiting, because I know that I'll forget to add it again. Twilight belongs to SM and all of the characters in it. (Except for the ones that I am going to add.)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7-Broken**

"Hey Bella." Paul greeted with a small smile. He was actually smiling at _me_. "Come on Jake or we'll miss the game."

Paul passed by me and advanced to the living room. Jacob still stood outside, we stared at each other for what seem like forever. His gaze then changed to a cold glare that pierced right through my heart. I cringed, he had never looked at me like that before. He looked so intimidating, the way his black eyes were staring me down.

"Come in."

He said nothing and went to the living room. My lungs felt like if they were contracting and it was getting harder to breath. I walked to the kitchen, my hand clutching at my chest. Jacob's icy glare was all I could see, he hated me. Tears were forming in my eyes, I had to get out of there.

"I'm going for a walk." I told Charlie, without lifting my head. If he saw that I was crying he wouldn't let me go.

I grabbed my coat and walked out of the house. Now I could let it all out without anyone hearing me. The front door opened, I walked faster down the street. I wanted to be alone.

"Bella." Someone said.

"Leave me alone." I tried walking even faster, but who ever it was had already caught up to me. They grabbed my arm and put a stop to my walking.

"What part of I want to be alone don't you underst…" I was cut off because I couldn't believe my eyes. He never showed any kind of emotion towards me except for hatred.

"It's not safe for _you _to be walking alone at night." He said.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I don't, but it'll hurt Jacob if anything happened to you." He smirked.

He pissed me off, if he didn't care then why follow me and if Jacob didn't want nothing to happen to me then why didn't he come after me. I pulled out of his grasp and walked towards the trees.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm just kidding." Still walking after me.

"Ha ha, very funny." I glared at him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He said with a sincere smile.

He caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting this from him. He was probably going to yell at me for saying those awful things to Jacob. I bet he was happy that I wasn't going to intervene with his pack anymore.

"What." I crossed my arms.

"Well…I wanted to say… tell you…that…well." He was having a hard time wording what he was going to say.

"What is it Paul?" I was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry." He looked at everything except me. "When I got attacked by Victoria…it was like if my life flashed before my eyes. I saw the way I treated you and it wasn't fair because I don't know you so I shouldn't be judging you." He finally looked at me.

The tears that were once in my eyes were no longer there, instead my eyes were bug eyed with shock. I couldn't believe that Paul was actually treating me nice and apologizing…to _me._

"Um ok?" I said, in disbelief.

"Really I mean it. I'll make it up to you." He said, trying to suppress the laughter my expression was causing him.

"Yeah…sure." Finally snapping to the present.

I started to walk again and he followed. We walked in silence for about five minutes, it wasn't uncomfortable, but I craved the presence of someone else that probably hated me right now.

"Bella?" Paul broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Why did you run out of the house crying?"

"It was…wait, you noticed that I was crying. Oh no, Charlie is going to be worried." I said turning back to the house, but he stopped me.

"He didn't notice, but _we _did. Werewolf senses." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Good." I was relieved.

"You didn't answer my question." He waited.

"Jacob, he stared at me with an emotion that I never expected to see from him."

"Can you blame the guy, he loves you and you told him that you were still in love with that blood sucker." Paul defended his friend.

"I know." I said sorrowfully.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Sorry." He said guiltily.

"No, you're right Paul." I let out a small sob. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I knew that made Paul uncomfortable, but he still reached to me and hugged me. As he enveloped me my body went tense. I wasn't used to him being all nice to me and less to the idea that he was trying to console me.

"It's ok, Bella." He rubbed my back as I let another sob out. "We should head back before Charlie gets worried." I nodded in agreement and cleaned the tears with my sleeve.

We walked inside the house and now everyone was crowded inside the kitchen, they had ordered pizza. Everyone turned to our direction and gave us suspicious looks, except for Charlie.

"Pizza?" Charlie asked, handing a pizza box to Paul.

"Want some?" Paul asked me.

"Sure." I could feel Jacob eyes shooting daggers at me. It was really uncomfortable, but I couldn't let him know how much his glares hurt me. I looked at him straight into his eyes. "I'm going to the living it's a little _too_ crowded in here."

I made my way to the living room, Paul right behind me with he pizza box still in his hands. We sat in the couch and he turned he TV on.

"You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere I forgive you."

"I know." Paul answered, with a smile.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you being nice." I smiled back.

"I'll wait. Pizza?"

"Thanks." I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

The guys left at about nine thirty, Paul saying goodbye, hugging me awkwardly. Jacob didn't even turn around to face me and that hurt. I said goodnight to Charlie and prepared myself to go to sleep.

Today was one of the most bizarre days ever. First Paul hated me and now he is acting like if we are long time friends and Jacob is acting like if we arch enemies. Everything was the opposite, _Is today opposite day?_ I asked myself. Too tired to examine what happened today, I fell asleep.

I woke up the alarm clock going off, it was 6:30 a.m. There was sweat in my forehead, I had the same nightmare like last time. I still couldn't see the guy's face I only knew that he had golden eyes, maybe it was Edward. I don't like this dream they fight and I stay frozen without being able to do something to make them stop. Could it mean something?

I got up from my bed and dressed myself. It was finally time to go back to school, spring felt like if it was never going to end. I got ready and went the kitchen. Charlie was drinking coffee while reading the news paper.

"I made coffee for you." He said gesturing the cup in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Um…so I see you and Paul are talking to each other now." He was still hidden behind the newspaper.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Why did he care if I was talking to Paul or not.

"What about Jacob?" Charlie lowered his newspaper and was staring at me.

"What about him?"

"He still likes you."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about him, please." I was trying to avoid anything that involved Jacob and Charlie wasn't helping at all.

"Ok then. See yah later." He got up and left.

Great, was Charlie going to try and be cupid and pair me and Jacob together. Charlie doesn't realize that I am not good for enough Jacob, I am broken and he is whole. Unfortunately, the only person that agrees with me is Sam. I hate that he is right, but he is just looking out for Jacob and I can't be mad at that.

I wonder if what I am doing is the right thing to do. It feels wrong because we are both hurting. Is it really worth it, hurting Jacob. I don't know.

* * *

Incredibly, the day went by fast. Mike was the first one to greet me when I got out of my truck. The way that he stares at me tells me that he still has hopes that I'll fall for him. When I got home I cooked dinner and did my homework, like always.

During dinner Charlie was still insisting for me to call Jacob just to "check" how he was doing. I finally told him that the friendship that Jacob and I had was over. It hurt to actually say out loud.

After I said goodnight to Charlie I took a bath and went to my room. I was developing a habit of sitting by my window and breathing in the fresh air before I went to sleep. It helped me think clearly.

I mostly thought of Jacob and Edward. Somewhere, very deep in my heart I still hoped that Edward and his family would come back. I could still picture them clearly. I also thought a lot about Jacob. Did he still think about me? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? The whole time that I spent with him I never wanted to give in to the feelings that I felt for him, but now there is no use to keep them hidden. Part of me fell for Jacob that's why the way he looked at me hurt like hell. I like Jacob Black, but I am still in love with my vampire. That is the reason why there cannot be anything between us because I wouldn't be giving him my everything, just half.

* * *

It was already Wednesday and I was driving home from school. I had a lot of homework from calculus, that was just fantastic, but at least it'll distract me.

As I turned into my driveway I saw a figure standing in the forest facing my way. I new it wasn't Victoria because this person had faded jeans and no shirt. I couldn't see his face clearly for a moment I thought it was Jacob who came to see me. The figure made its way out of the forest and was smiling. My heart gave a disappointing beat. I was really hoping that it was him.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Paul." I looked behind him to see if he was alone but to my dissatisfaction there was no one except him.

"He didn't come with me." He caught what I was doing.

"Why would he. He hates me." I said walking towards the house.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Right." We walked into the house.

"So how was your day?" He said, changing the subject.

"Same old, same old."

"Um I don't know your _same old _day."

I completely forgot that Paul was like a person that I barely met and doesn't know much about me. I explained to him how my day was. There was no difference from the other days except that Mike asked me out again, but I made up and excuse not to go. Then I told Paul that I had calculus homework and he offered to help me with it. He was truly good at it, I finished in about an hour. Calculus seemed easier when he explained it. For the rest of the day we just talked. I felt comfortable conversing with him, he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Paul surprised me even more when he offered to help me cook dinner, now that was out of the ordinary.

We were cooking spaghetti when he broke the nice silence.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh, what?" I was confused, where did this came from. Why does he care?

"Do you have feelings were Jacob?" He clarified.

"Paul…if you came here to spy for him then…" He cut me off.

"No. I was just curious because you seem to be hurting as much as he is." He turned to face me. "Why don't you go back and tell him that you made a mistake."

"I…I'm not good for him." I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"Paul I'm broken…I still love Edward." He tensed when I said this.

"But he is gone you deserve a second chance, Bella."

He raised my chin so he look into my eyes. I could feel the betraying tears in my eyes ready spill if I blinked.

"Are you still waiting for him?" How did he know, was I that easy to read.

"I still have hope." The tears over flowed, but he wiped them off and then hugged me. The wrong arms were around me it didn't feel right, but it was calming.

"It hurts you though, I can see it."

I stayed silent he already knew that I hurt for both Jacob and Edward there was no use for me to explain it to him.

"Just try to let other people in, you'll discover that love isn't all that bad."

At that moment Charlie walked into the kitchen, both Paul and I jumped when we heard him fake cough. I pulled away from Paul and walked to the stove.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Chief Swan." Paul greeted.

"Hi dad."

"I should be leaving." Paul said.

"You're not going to join us?" I asked, after all he did help me cook.

He looked in Charlie's direction, like if he was asking for permission to stay.

"There's enough for three." Charlie said with a small smile.

We sat down and ate dinner in silence until Charlie spoke.

"How's everyone in La Push?" What he was really asking was, _How's Jacob? _

"There fine, actually we're all getting ready for a bonfire on Friday." Paul turned to Charlie. "Would it be okay if I took Bella? Billy, Sue and all of the adults are going to be there too."

"Yeah, if that's ok with her." He said looking at me.

There were several reasons that I didn't want to go. First, Jacob was going to be there; second, he was probably going to glare at me the whole time and third I would probably back out on what I said to him.

"Bella?" Paul asked.

"Err, sure why not." I decided that the best thing is to face reality I can't always try to avoid him, I owed him big time for being there for me through my "reckless" phase.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far it motivates me a lot. **

**-Jacquesthevamp :-D**


	8. Confession

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has added IBW to their favorites and for reviewing, I appreciate it :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Leave Me Alone**

It's Friday, the day of the bonfire. Through the rest of the week Paul came over everyday. I didn't mind his company, it actually felt nice to have someone to talk to, it was just that he could read me like a book. When ever I would space out thinking about Jacob he would know. And when there was a romantic show on TV and I changed the channel, he would know that I was thinking about Edward. In a matter of a few days Paul got to know me a lot faster than anyone that I have met. The good side of this was that I didn't have to hide my feelings from him.

Charlie was also getting used to Paul coming over and staying for dinner. I can tell that he liked me to be in Paul's company. I guess the only one he didn't like was Edward.

I was currently sitting in the living room with Charlie when I heard a knock at the door. That was probably Paul, he volunteered to take me to First beach where the bonfire is going to take place. I was extremely nervous my hands were sweating. The thought of Jacob glowering at me made me shiver not because I feared him, but because of the way he would treat me.

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" He smiled.

"Um yeah."

"Bye Charlie." Paul said.

"See you later Dad."

"Have fun kids." He was too busy with his game to even come out and greet Paul.

I walked with him to his car and he opened the door for me. Paul got in and put the key into the ignition. As he drove we were both quiet until he spoke.

"Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." I lied.

"Yes you are and you're making _me_ nervous too."

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" A confused expression crossed his face.

"How do you know when I'm nervous or when I'm thinking about _them_?"

"It's easy. I've seen you in Jacob's mind a lot of times. _He_ is the one that knows all of those things I just got used to seeing you through his eyes."

"Oh…" Did that mean that he still thought about me. "Why was I making you nervous?"

"You keep shuffling your hands like if something bad is going to happen."

"That didn't answer my question." I smiled.

"Well…when Jacob sees us arriving _together_ to the bonfire he is going to be so jealous." He laughed.

"Why would he be jealous." I wondered out loud. Paul and I were just friends we practically have a week that we talk to each other. Plus, I am not those kind of girls that hook up with a guy when they barely meet them. Jacob should know me better than that.

"He thinks that I am trying to replace him, you see."

"That's impossible, no offense, but no one could replace _him_." I said thoughtfully. "Have you told him that we have been hanging out.?"

"Why does that matter." He said.

"It doesn't, he might be taking our new 'friendship' the wrong way." I explained.

"I haven't told him anything, he's seen us."

"Huh, he's been following us?" That would be creepy if he was.

"No." He laughed. "Every time we phase, he checks to see if I've seen you."

"Oh." _That's nice of him_. I thought. Wait, no it isn't he's being a coward if he doesn't want to confront me face to face. Why does he have to use Paul like a damn video recorder?

"Were here." He said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

As we made our way to the sandy beach I could see the fire that was already lit up. There wasn't a lot of people, but it was probably half the town that came. We got closer and I could see Quill and Embry throwing more wood into the fire. Sam was walking towards them with Emily by his side. Jared and Kim were snuggled together, talking. Jacob was talking to Billy and Sue, he hadn't noticed my presence yet. There were more people there, but I did not recognize them.

"Hey everyone." Paul greeted.

Every one there turned around and welcomed us then went back to what they were doing, except for Jacob. He stood there staring at us. Paul was right he's probably thinking the wrong thing, I would have to talk to him to explain that we are just friends. It's going to take a lot of guts to talk to him though, it was already hard enough to see him glaring at me.

"Come." Paul said and I followed.

We sat in a log that was big enough for five people. When Jacob wasn't staring at us I felt comfortable being there. None of the guys held a grudge against me for breaking Jacob's heart. I guess they knew that I wasn't good for him, too.

"Hey Paul guess who came." Quill said, raising his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Leslie." Quill smiled. "I see you're too _busy,_so I'll go keep her company." He smiled mischievously and walked towards Leslie.

"Um Bella… is it ok if I go…" He mumbled.

"Sure, Paul." I smiled.

He left and on his way he pushed Quill to the side. He ended up falling on top of a muscular guy who immediately started to chase him.

Everyone there seemed to be enjoying themselves. They all seemed like a big family there's a warm energy radiating around them. I looked around and I was the only one that was alone, but it didn't bother me.

"Just leave me alone." I heard a voice ten feet away from me.

Sam was walking behind Jacob, they were arguing again.

"Just listen to me." Sam grabbed Jacob's arm.

"No, it's all your fault this is happening." Jacob pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp.

As he did this he turned around and his eyes fell on me. Then he proceeded towards my direction. Without thinking about it twice I got up from the log and walked the opposite way. I didn't want to face him yet, I wasn't ready. Where was Paul when I needed him the most? Suddenly there was a warm hand that grasped my arm. I ignored it and tried to walk away, but it didn't let go.

"Bella." Came the husky voice that I longing for.

My heart reacted to him, it had been dormant this entire week without Jacob, but now the sound of his voice awakened it. It beat louder than ever, I don't doubt that Jacob could hear it. I shivered, it wasn't because I was afraid of him, but because his touch sent a thousand sparks of warmth through my body.

"Jacob." I said, trying not give away my anxiety.

"We need to talk." He looked serious.

We did need to talk, I can't keep the way that I feel for him a secret anymore.

"Ok." I answered a bit shaky.

He pulled me away from the bonfire. When we stopped we were far enough that I could barely hear the people talking. He let go of my arm and stood facing the beach, in silence.

I didn't want to rush him, but I was extremely nervous to confess my feelings to him. What if he changed his mind and doesn't want me anymore? I guess I'll find out when I ask him.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"What?" I was confused.

"What wrong with me!" He yelled. Suddenly he turned around, his hands were in fists and trembling.

"Jacob…what are you talking about?"

His eyes looked distant and cold. It wasn't my Jacob anymore, it was Sam's Jacob. He took a step closer to me and I took one back. As I stepped back I tripped over a twig. Thinking that I was going to hit ground I closed my eyes. I waited but instead of being on the floor I was two inches away from Jacob's face. He had his arm around my waist holding me to him. I opened my eyes and stared at his, they still looked the same, cold. Then I realized how close we were and my breath became more rapid.

"Are you scared?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Yes. I was scared that he would reject me. No. I wasn't because I know that Jacob would never hurt me. I trust him with my life.

"No." I whispered.

He looked at me with confused eyes. I guess that he expected me to say yes. Then went back to glaring at me. Every time he did that it hurt.

"Why would I be scared of you Jacob?" I asked, tears gathering.

He let go off me and took two steps back.

"You didn't answer my question." He tried changing the subject.

"Nothing." I simply said.

"Then why are they allowed to get close to you?"

"What?"

Who was I allowing to get close to me?

"Paul, Bella!" He hollered. "And that blood sucker!"

I felt wounded. How can he say that I let Edward close to me if he left me.

"Don't call him like that." I sneered.

"You still defend him after he left you." He laughed ruefully.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

I was tired of the way he was treating me so I turned around and walked away from him. Or at least I tried to because he once again stopped me.

"Let go off me!" I was starting to sob and couldn't stop.

From that point on everything was like a blur. First Jacob was holding my arm and the next thing I know I was being pulled away from him, I could hear growling.

"Let go off her!"

"Stay out of this!" Jacob shouted.

I was away from Jacob's grasps and in the arms of someone else. It was warm and they weren't wearing a shirt. It felt weird, being against their chest and my hands touching it. I looked up and saw that he was mad and was holding me in a protective stance. He looked down at me and gave a small smile.

"I knew there was something between you and Paul." Jacob looked like if was going to attack.

Both our heads shot up to look at Jacob, both in disbelief. How can he think that we're together, Paul is only trying to be a better person.

"What…No Jacob you're wrong!" I got out of Paul's hold and walked towards Jacob. "We're just friends."

"Right." He looked at Paul and then at me. "Don't come near me."

I stopped in my tracks. I knew it he didn't want me anymore. How could I have been so stupid to think that he still wanted me.

"Come on Bella." Paul said.

"No!" I screamed. "You said that you wanted to talk. So now we're going to talk."

He didn't say nothing just stared at me.

"Paul is only a friend and…Edward is gone." A tear ran down my cheek. It hurt a lot more to say it out loud than in my head.

"That wasn't what I meant." He unclenched his fists.

"Then what Jacob."

"You let them get near you except me!" He took a deep breath. "I get it. You're still in love with that blood sucker…"

"What did I tell you don't call him like that!" I interrupted.

I was tired. Tired of him for not letting me talk and tell him what I feel. Tired of him insulting Edward and tired of fighting.

"Why do you still defend him!"

"You already know the answer. I. Love. Him." He cringed at my words. "You know what Jacob? I'm tired of this. I came here to tell you that I have feelings for you, but you had to ruin everything!"

His face expression went from cold and distant to confused and surprised.

"Lets go Paul." I turned around face Paul. He stretched his hand out to me and I took a hold of it.

"You sure?" He asked looking back to where Jacob was still standing like a statue.

I nodded and we walked towards the bonfire. When we got there I said goodbye to everyone and left.

We were in the car for about five minutes when Paul broke the silence.

"Are you okay."

I wasn't sure if I was. I felt sort of relieved that I told Jacob that I had feelings for him, but then I felt frustrated that we couldn't fix this problem.

"I'll be fine." I answered.

"You know he still loves you."

"Right." I doubted.

"Really he does. Every time we phase your face comes up, his always thinking about you, Bella." Paul explained.

That left me speechless. He still loved me after the way I spoke to him. Maybe there is still a chance to tell him the way I feel about him.

The rest of the drive was silent and it was a good thing because it left me time to go through everything that happened today. The way that Jacob didn't let me fall because he still cares about me and how he froze when I told him that I had feelings for him. I wonder if he's thinking about my confession.


	9. Hope

**Hi everyone, well here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, they're awesome :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- Hope**

When I got home Paul headed back because he had to patrol tonight. He said that the pack was still patrolling my house for incase that Victoria decided to pass by and there was always someone following me, for precautions. I felt safe, but at the same time a little confused because I thought that Sam only cared about protecting _his _people, I guess I was wrong.

I said goodnight to Charlie, went to my room, changed into sweat pants and a tank top shirt and opened the window. It was cold, but not too cold. I imagined Jacob coming out of the forest with a smile on his face like last time. Those were the good days. Now its only glaring and fighting with each other. It frustrates me that he thinks Paul and I are together, that's just crazy. And the way he assumes things without talking patiently, it gets me mad.

I closed my window and headed to my bed. I was pulling the covers down when I heard a howl outside my window. It didn't sound close, but I knew it was one of them that was out there. Ignoring it went back to what I was doing. Then there was a strange noise coming from my window. I listened closely when I realized that there was someone throwing little rocks at my window. I was feeling pissed off and there was someone throwing rocks, that's just terrific.

I opened the window and looked down and there he was. Everything stopped, even my heart. It felt like time froze and it was only him and me.

"Bells move aside." Jacob whispered, getting ready to jump.

Out of nowhere my heart started beating like crazy my face felt hot, but not because I was blushing but because he has the nerve to come here like if nothing ever happened.

"No." I said closing the window.

I turn back to my bed and sit down. My heart is telling me to open the window and listen to what he has to say, but my brain is telling me to leave him out there so he can learn his lesson. Five minutes pass and I finally listen to my heart, but maybe I'm already too late and he left.

With a sigh I open my window. I look down and there he is still standing in the same spot and looking up at me. I nod my head and move away from the window. In a matter of seconds Jacob is standing in my room.

Every thing is silent between us. Oh how I hate silence, nothing good ever comes from it. I try to look everywhere but him. I can feel his eyes on me which causes my heart to beat faster.

"Calm down, Bella." He heard my heart.

"I am calm." I said, fidgeting my hands.

He chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"You're shuffling your hands…you're nervous." His eyes were softer now.

Paul was right, Jacob knows me a lot more than I thought.

"Oh." I put arms to my side. "Did you need something?"

"Well I wanted to talk."

"Not again Jacob I'm tired." I turned to my bed, but then there was a warm hand grasping mine. I whirled around to face him.

"You have feelings for me." He stated.

My cheeks burned and I didn't know what to say. Of course I have feelings for him, but I don't want to encourage him that I'm _in_ love with him.

"Uh…well…yes." I was staring at my white socks. I couldn't meet his gaze. "But Jacob…I still…"

"I know, you still love him." He interrupted.

I nodded.

"Bella." He raised my chin so that I was now looking at him. "I'm here and I'm not going to give up on you…ever."

His eyes were staring at me with so much intensity that I couldn't look away. I could feel his hand on my waist pulling me closer and closer to him. His face was so close to me that I could feel his breath on me. My heart was beating erratically and my brain was telling me to pull away before _it_ happened. I shut everything down except for my eyes that were still intently looking at his. His lips were centimeters away from mine until they were slowly grazing against mine and then just like that it all stopped.

"Charlie." He said and then jumped out of the window.

I stood there with my eyes bugging out. What was just going to happen?

"Bells are you ok in there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…just getting ready to go to sleep." I opened the door.

"Ok." He was leaving and then stopped. "Why is your window open?"

Shit. I forgot to close it.

"It got too warm, but I'll close it now. Goodnight." I closed the door and walked towards the window.

I looked for Jacob but he wasn't out there anymore. I felt kind of disappointed, but it was a good thing because I need to think of what was about to happen before Charlie interrupted.

Right then I heard another howl, it's like if he is trying to communicate with me.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

I kept on repeating the "almost kiss" scene over and over in my head. How could I have been so close to kissing him? Easy, because I want to. Something about us being that close made me feel content, being wrapped in his arms made me feel safe, and looking into his eyes made me feel hope.

_Hope_, that maybe one day I'll fall in love with him, although it feels impossible right now.

* * *

"_Stop!" I yelled. "Please don't hurt him!"_

_The man with the golden eyes rammed the russet wolf onto a big rock. The wolf whimpered and stayed still on the forest floor. I was still frozen and couldn't move my feet even though I wanted to check on the wolf._

_The golden eyed man turned to face me and came towards me._

"_Bella." He said in a smooth voice. He once again offered me his hand._

_All I could do is stare at his eyes. They weren't Edward's eyes, he always looked at me with care, but these were different. I wasn't afraid of him I just felt this weird sensation, like if I was betraying both Edward and Jacob._

_I heard another whimper that came from the wolf. Turning to look at him I noticed his eyes, they looked sad… and familiar. They were Jacob's eyes. That wolf __**was**__ Jacob._

_Out of nowhere I gathered all of the strength that I had within me and made my way towards the him._

_In less than a second the golden eyed man was in front of me._

"_Get away from me!" I screeched. Immediately the wolf got up and charged towards him. _

_They were once again fighting, I couldn't tell who had the upper hand. I fell to the ground screaming. "Please…Stop!"_

"Bells…Bells it's ok."

My eyes fluttered open, my room was still dark. I cling to him like if my life depended on him. Then I noticed something different. This person wasn't Charlie. Right away I pull away.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob said with a worried tone.

"Jake it's you." I squinted my eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Oh Jake." Without thinking about it I throw myself to him and wrap my arms around his waist. His arms instantly go around me. "It was horrible."

"It was just a nightmare." He tried calming me. "Everything is fine."

I look up at him and he smiles _my_ smile that warms me up and makes me forget of the man with the golden eyes.

We were in each others embrace for ten minutes when I finally managed to control myself.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well I heard you screaming and for a minute I thought Victoria got passed me and…" He trailed off and I could feel his hands clench in my back. "…I came and you were thrashing in your bed. You kept on saying 'stop,' so I woke you up."

"Oh, I didn't know I was that loud." I said, embarrassed.

"Super hearing, remember." He smiled.

I nodded and just stared at him. He lowered his head and kissed my forehead. His lips were warm and gentle, I closed my eyes.

Then he got up from the bed. "Try to get some sleep."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah I have to run patrol." He answered.

"Wasn't Paul doing that?

"Yeah, but he runs around La Push."

"Oh." I had to come up with an excuse so he'll stay and out of nowhere I did. "But if you're in _here _then you can protect me better."

"You want me to stay?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Well…Yeah, after the nightmare I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, sure." He agreed.

I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate if he slept in my bed…with me. But I didn't want to be rude and tell him to sleep on the floor either.

"I'll sleep here." He said, pointing at the floor.

"Are you sure Jake…"

"Really its fine." He smiled, genuinely.

I gave him a quilt and several blankets so he could sleep on since he doesn't need them cover himself.

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Jacob." I said, satisfied.

* * *

When I woke up Jacob wasn't in my room, instead the blankets were neatly folded and there was note on top of them.

_Bella,_

_There was a pack meeting, but I will be back later._

_ -Jacob_

I was a bit sad that he had to leave, but at the same time I was excited that he was going to come back. In the meanwhile I got up, took a shower, dressed, and ate breakfast.

An hour passed and still no Jacob, so decided to clean the house.

Three hours later, it was one O'clock, and there were no signs of Jacob. I was growing really impatient, why hasn't he at least called me. What do they even do in _pack_ meetings?

I needed to do something that would distract me, so I decided to go for a walk.

It was chilly outside so didn't take a sweater, my long sleeve shirt was just fine. As I walked I remembered that I have never explored the woods that surround the house, except for that one time when Edward…

I need to stop thinking about that day, the day that changed my life.

As soon as I took a step into the woods I was being carried in the air by a pair of warm arms. I wasn't alarmed because I knew who it was. He was late, but it was ok as long as he was here.

"Hey Ja…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He sounded mad.

What was his problem now? Can't I go for a walk?

"I was just going out for a walk." I stated.

He ran his hand through his hair like if he was struggling with something.

"Jacob, what is it?" I put my hand on his cheek so he could look at me.

His looked worried and…scared. Why would he be scared? Something must of have happened during their meeting.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this." He leaned into my hand.

"Tell me what?"

"Lets go to La Push and Sam will explain."

"I don't want to talk to…"

"Please." He interrupted with pleading eyes.

He was serious and that was making me nervous. We were finally getting over this obstacle and suddenly there is another one, great.

"Ok."

We headed towards my truck and Jacob offered to drive which was kind of awkward, but I let him. Through out the whole ride it was silent, except for the raindrops that started to fall. There was lightning and thunder, never being a fan of it, I got closer to Jacob every time I heard the roaring sound of the thunder. By the time we got to Emily's house our arms were touching.

We ran towards the front door because it was raining a lot more. When we entered it was silent. Sam and Emily were in the kitchen, Quill and Embry were sitting in the living room and Paul was pacing between the kitchen and living room. They all turned their head in our direction, making me a lot more nervous.

"Bella." Paul walked towards me and gave me a hug, the rest followed.

Jacob went to sit in one of the three couches in the living room and I went along with him. Paul sat to my right, leaving me in the middle. It felt strange to sit in the middle of two tall and muscular guys; making me feel like a child sitting between their parents.

The silent was so eerie that my hands started shaking. Jacob reached for my hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. In result giving me the courage to speak up.

"What's going on?" I faced Sam.

They all looked at each other, then at Jacob and he nodded. It was like if they were communicating silently.

"Bella, please don't be scared of what I am going to tell you and remember we _will_ protect you." Sam said.

If I wasn't scared before, now I am. Why would he need to tell me this? Maybe Victoria is close or maybe she hurt someone because of me. My heart started to beat frantically because of fear causing my breath to come quicker.

"It's ok, Bella. Calm down." Jacob looked over to me, with the same expression.

I tightened my hold on his hand and he didn't complain.

"We have tracked the scent of four…" Sam stopped, looked at Emily and then continued. "Vampires."

Taking me by surprise I stood up, but as soon as did that everything went black.


	10. Starting Over

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this chappy. Please review :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10- Starting Over**

Four vampires, the first thought that crossed my mind was the Cullens are back. And if they were was Edward with them, did he come back for me.

"Jacob, calm down." I heard a stern voice.

I was laying on something soft so I'm guessing that I was on the couch. They thought that I was still unconscious because I haven't opened my eyes yet. I didn't want to open them because that would drag me back to reality and I would have to face what was coming.

"Sam…she's been like that for ten minutes." Jacob sounded frustrated.

"We should take her to the hospital or something." Paul suggested.

Then I felt a pair of arms trying to lift me up.

"I'll carry her." Jacob said in a plain tone.

"What's wrong with me carrying her?" Paul asked.

"Because she's…" He was interrupted.

"Your friend." Paul finished his sentence.

Oh no, I hope Jacob wasn't going to say girlfriend because we haven't discussed anything yet, as far as I know we _are_ friends. The tension in the room was rising every second, I didn't want them to fight because of me. They aren't damn it, they aren't going to fight again.

I opened my eyes slowly and there they were face to face with their fists balled up, both were shaking. I imagined them phasing, that would be catastrophic, Emily's house would be torn down to shreds. I couldn't let that happen. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Jacob."

Both men stopped glaring at each other and turned to me. Jacob's face softened and a small smile spread across his face. Paul smiled and stepped back.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked, concerned.

His hand caressed my cheek and made feel better until I remembered what Sam had said.

"Their back aren't they?" I asked.

Everyone turned to Sam, who had his arms folded and looked serious. Jacob's hand dropped, stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"No." Sam firmly said. "These are new scents, they don't belong to the Cullens."

A wave of disappointment washed over me. How could I have been so dumb to believe that they, _he, _came back. In a matter of seconds I was sobbing, I was really looking forward to seeing Alice and Edward.

Through my blurry vision I saw Jacob enter the leaving room, he stared at me and then left. I know that I let him down by thinking that the Cullens were back. I hurt him again, I should've gone after him, but I just sat there and cried even more.

I sensed the couch shift and an arm go around me. I looked to see who it was, Paul smiled and pulled me towards him. I just felt like crying so I let him comfort me.

"Um, Jacob isn't going to like that." Quill said.

"Shut up, Quill. I don't care what Jacob thinks." Paul stated.

He may not care what Jake thinks, but I do. For some weird reason I do. I pulled away from Paul with the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. When I came back to the living room it was only Sam and Emily.

"Where are the guys?"

"They had patrol." Sam replied.

"Oh." Was all I managed.

"Bella you want to stay for dinner?" Emily asked.

"Um…"

"Come on, Bella. Besides if you go home you'll be alone because Charlie is at Billy's, why not stay here…" She gave me a smile before continuing. "…and wait for Jacob."

I did want to talk with Jacob, but why was she looking at me like that. Its like if she knows something I don't. Eventually I ended up agreeing to stay.

* * *

I helped Emily cook massive amounts of food. I was in total amaze of how much food the guys ate. We made a huge batch of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and BBQ chicken and for dessert blue berry muffins (apparently it was their favorite).

As we were setting the table the guys came through the front with smiles on their faces. I guess they enjoyed what they did. The last one to come through the door was Jacob and he wasn't smiling like the rest, instead he looked like if something was bothering him.

They all sat down at the table ready to eat. I sat next to Jacob, but during the entire dinner he didn't look my way. I was starting to get worried that he was mad at me because I wanted the vampires to be the Cullens. My hands started to get sweaty and shake. I put them on my lap under the table so no one would notice. Without looking at me Jacob grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him and he finally turned to me and smiled. I tightened my hold on his hand and went back to eating.

When we were done, everyone pitched in and helped clean the table and wash dishes. They all acted like a family and they were one. It made me feel safe and comfortable. Everyone headed to the living room and I followed, but Jacob took my hand lead me outside. I happily complied.

We sat in the front porch staring up at the barely visible moon. It stopped raining and it was a bit cold, but I didn't complain.

"You really wanted them to come back." Jacob said, it wasn't a question.

If I say yes it'll hurt him, but if I say no then I'll be lying to him. Which one is worse, lying or hurting him?

"It's ok, I know you did." He said.

"Jake, I didn't want to…"

"Your eyes looked hopeful." Jacob interrupted.

"Huh?"

"When you opened your eyes and asked if _they_ were back." He looked at me. "I'm sorry that you were hurt."

What? Why was he apologizing? If anyone had to apologize here was me, for hurting his feelings.

"Jacob, I can't tell you that I wasn't hurt, but it wasn't your fault." I explained. "I know that they'll never come back because if they were to they would've already been here by now."

We fell into a comfortable silence. Moments later Jacob spoke.

"What about us?"

I knew what he meant. Frankly, I didn't know what was going to happen with _us_, but I didn't want to lose him. The only solution that would be the best right now is if we start from scratch.

"We are going to start over." I smiled.

"Start over." He repeated with a smile.

He reached for my hand and sat closer to me. We sat in peaceful silence until the guys came out and said their goodbyes. When I walked towards my truck Jacob opened the passenger door for me, signifying that he was going to drive.

When we got home Charlie's cruiser was parked outside. Jacob walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Who's patrolling today?" I asked.

"Me." He answered.

I didn't want to seem like a needy person, but I didn't want to be alone specially not now when there were four vampires, plus Victoria, out there.

"Ok, bye." I said.

He walked off and then turned around and said, "I'll meet you in your room."

I walked inside with a smile on my face.

"Someone's happy." Charlie smirked.

"Oh…uh yeah." I blushed. Trying to hide it I put my head down.

"I'm guessing you made up with Jacob."

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked.

"Well whenever you spend time with Jacob…you smile." He looked at me with caring eyes.

"Yup, that's his effect on me."

"Told you, he's a good kid." He paused. "Tomorrow Billy and I are going fishing, you don't mind being alone."

"No, go have fun." I assured him.

"Ok, then."

"Goodnight dad." I gave him a small hug.

"Night, Bella."

I went upstairs to the bathroom, thank goodness I left my sweat pants and shirt there. I changed and brushed my teeth. The whole time I was wondering if Jacob was in my room, like he said he was. Without wasting another minute I headed towards my room. I opened the door and there was no one in there.

"Jacob?" I asked hoping that he would pop out of somewhere.

"Yeah." It was his voice, but I couldn't see him.

Thinking that I was going blind I rubbed my eyes and looked around again.

"Jake."

"Over here, Bells." In the other side of my bed I saw an arm stretched in the air.

I climbed my bed and went to the other side of it. Looking down I found Jacob laying down comfortably on top of some blankets on the floor. He was smiling a smile that warmed me up to the core. For the first time I felt something different, it was like if there were fireworks going off in my stomach. It was strange, but I liked it.

"Bella." I heard Jacob say.

"Uh, what?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You were thinking, again." He stated.

"Yes."

"Oh." He said as his smile fell.

"It was good _thinking_ though." I smiled and he smiled back.

I got under my covers and looked over at Jacob, who was also looking at me. My arm was daggling off the bed and making invisible patterns on Jacob's arm. His skin was warm and soft a great difference from Edward, but that didn't matter now because we were starting over.

I felt Jacob's hand engulf mine. We slept like that the whole night, hand in hand.

* * *

A week has passed since the night that Jacob and I slept holding hands. Majority of the nights he slept in my room, the other nights he had to patrol around La Push. We spent most of the week together doing homework, walking by the beach or sitting in his garage while he worked on the rabbit. It was a worry-free week and I didn't want it to change.

Unfortunately, today was Monday and I had school. I hadn't really though about it, but now that I remember I should be applying for some colleges. I'm not sure of what I want to study for, but I know that I want to do something else with my life.

"_Ring…ring…" _The ringing phone snapped me back to reality.

I ran downstairs and on my way I tripped. Luckily I wasn't hurt and answered the phone.

"He…llo." I panted.

"Bella, were you running?" Jacob asked, with an amused voice.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Hey, I'm not going to be able to come to your house later."

"Oh, why?" Disappointment evident in my voice.

"We have another pack meeting."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, remembering the last time there was a pack meeting.

"No, don't worry about it."

"Ok.'

"See you tomorrow, bye." He said, sounding upset.

"Bye, Jacob." I hung up the phone.

Immediately I felt a cold shiver go through my whole body. I had a bad feeling about today, but it was probably due to Jacob not being able to come over, yeah that must be it.

Ignoring it, I grabbed my book bag and walked out the house to my truck.

* * *

The first half of the school day went by slow, but I was thankful that it was now lunch time. I was sitting with Angela (she always sat on my right), Ben, Jessica (who still wasn't talking to me) and Mike (he always sat to my left). They were all having their own conversations until Jessica interrupted everyone.

"Did you guys hear?" She smirked.

"What?" Mike caved in.

She smiled at him brightly before saying, "There are new students that transferred…"

I ignored her, what ever was going on in school didn't interest me. Minutes later I find myself thinking about Jacob. About his smile, his laugh, the way he holds my hand and how he looks at me, like if I'm the only person that matters. That thought brings happiness to me.

"Here they come." I hear Jessica's enthused voice.

Everyone turned towards the direction she signaled them to look. I really didn't care, I was just happy that I wasn't the "new person" any more. Curiosity got the best of me in the end. I turned to see the new additions to Forks High.

My blood ran cold at the sight of them.

_Porcelain pale skin…breath taking features…and…golden eyes…_

I couldn't think, just stare.

**Ah, who could they be? I dont know, do you?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Edward's Seat

**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my supporters :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11-Edward's Seat**

I remember the first day that I saw the Cullens, I was intrigued by their beauty. I wasn't afraid in the least bit, just curious. Thoughts of them rush through my head; the first time Edward spoke to me, the day when he took me to meet his family, the baseball game and many more. It feels like if that happened years ago. I was beginning to believe that everything that I knew about them was just part of my imagination, or maybe a dream that felt real. But now that I witnessed the entrance of the new students I know that it _is _real. Vampires exist and there are three of them sitting in the same lunchroom I'm in.

For some strange reason my eyes couldn't look away from them. How could I when they signified that the Cullens _were _real. My hands were shaking and my vision was getting foggy. I couldn't break down here, I had to leave.

"I'll see you guys later." I tried to sound like if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to…the library." With that said I made my way out of the lunch room.

I practically ran to the restroom. When I got there it was impossible to hold back the tears, so I just let them fall. Afraid that someone would come in and see me crying I locked myself in one of the stalls. It felt like if I was in there for hours. I looked at my watch and there were five minutes until the next class started. I got a hold of myself and walked towards the sink and splashed cold water on my face. My eyes were bloodshot, but I didn't have time to worry about that because a mob of girls started entering. I made my way out of there quickly and walked to my next class, Physics.

I walked into the classroom, it was half empty.

"Hey, Bel…what's wrong?" It was Mike.

"Oh, nothing." I said as I walked to my seat.

"Your eyes, were you crying?" He was concerned.

"No…um I don't feel well."

"You should go to the nurse's office." He suggested.

"I'll be fine."

The teacher came inside and quieted the class, Mike went to his proper seat.

My desk was located next to the window, I liked that because it distracted me. On my right side there was an empty seat, Edward's seat. I sighed and realized that if I didn't mess with the "new students" then they might not notice me. Then a thought crossed my mind; they might know the Cullens and if they did…

No, I couldn't get my hopes up again. They left without even saying goodbye, meaning that they didn't care. The hole in my chest, that had been inactive for a week, had been reawakened with a vengeance. It stung like it never did before, making me feel like if I was losing my breath. I wrapped my arms around me so I wouldn't lose control of my emotions in front of everyone.

I took several deep breaths and focused on what the teacher was saying. At that same moment the door opened.

A tall, pale, golden eyed male walked in and handed the teacher, Mr. Gordon, a piece of paper. While Mr. Gordon examined the paper the new student looked up and was staring at me. I thought that it was just my imagination so I looked away, but when I looked back at him he was still staring at me.

Apparently my whole "them not noticing me" idea wasn't going to work at all.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fiori." Mr. Gordon said. "Please have a seat here, it's the only one available." He gestured to the empty chair next to me.

"Bella this is Nathaniel Fiori and he will be your new lab partner." After that Mr. Gordon returned to the front of the classroom and resumed the lesson.

Ever since Edward left I have been doing the labs by myself while the other students worked with partners. Mike always invited me to join his group, with Jessica, but I always said no. I didn't mind being alone for the labs, I quite enjoyed doing them myself.

I couldn't help but peek at Nathaniel. I wanted to make sure that he was really a vampire and not a figure of my imagination, but every time I looked over at him I wanted to see Edward.

The class finally came to an end. It felt like if it was hours long, but it was actually only fifty minutes. I quickly gathered my books and speed walked out of the classroom.

I had two classes left, Gym and Life Skills. I rushed into the girls locker room and changed into my gym clothes. Today we were going to be playing Volley Ball. I hated it because I either got smacked or accidentally hit someone with the ball. This year it was mixed, girls and boys together. Mike was also in this class, he always included me into his team.

I walked into the gym and everyone had taken their places in the Volley ball court.

"Hey Bella." Mike yelled and signaled me to go join his team. Jessica rolled her eyes, she was in the opposite team.

I complied and stood in the back hoping that they wouldn't throw the ball my way. The game began and everyone was concentrating on the ball. Then, it was Jessica's turn to serve, she had an evil smile plastered on her face. She threw the ball up and then hit it.

"Watch out!" Mike yelled.

He was running towards my direction, I looked up and saw the ball was headed towards me. My hands shot up to cover my face and I braced myself. I waited for the moment of impact but nothing happened. Slowly I lowered my hands to see who had blocked the ball from hitting me. I expected it to be Mike, but I was horribly wrong.

"You should hit the ball, instead of letting it hit you." He grinned.

I stared at him, my heart beating frantically. I couldn't move, just stare at his golden eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike said, bringing me back to the present.

"Uh, yeah…fine." I said without moving.

Mike followed my gaze. "You must be one of the new students."

"Yes."

"I'm Mike and this is…"

"Bella." Nathaniel finished his sentence. "I'm Nathaniel, but you can call me Nathan."

"Newton, come over here." The gym teacher yelled. "Take Jessica to the nurse."

Jessica was holding a white cloth to her nose and was crying. Next to her Angela kept apologizing to her. It seems that Jessica got some of her own medicine.

Mike ran to her and took her out.

I turned back to Nathan and he looked tense. It must have had been the blood and this proved it to me, he's a vampire alright.

He shook his head and turned to me. It was awkward, I didn't know if he knew that I knew the _truth._ It hurt to look at him, his eyes resembled Edwards, but there was a different emotion in his, curiosity. I felt the hole in my chest start to throb again so I pulled my gaze away from him.

The rest of the day passed my by gradually, but that wasn't the worst part of it. I had Nathan in my Life Skills class as well and guess where he was sitting? Next to me, occupying Edward's seat.

This was just great. There were three vampires in my school and had three classes with one of them. This day kept on getting worse and worse. There were several times during class that I thought I would break down, but lucky for me I had the strength to keep myself together.

When I got out I practically ran to my truck. Once I drove out of the parking lot I felt relieved, but my heart felt like if it was being constricted. I finally let the tears that I held back, fall.

I pulled into the drive way and just sat in my truck, replaying what happened today. The whole in my chest was burning and all I could do was try to hold myself. Moments later I was sobbing. I couldn't stop even if I tried to. The image of the Edward and the Cullens kept on reappearing in my head.

A tap on the window startled me making me jump. I tried clearing my eyes to see who was out there, when the door swung open.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob said, worriedly.

The sound of his voice made me sob even harder, but not because I was sad, but because I felt safe. I knew that as long as he was here everything would be okay.

I felt his warm arms wrap around me and pull me out of the truck. He didn't say anything else, he just held me. His silence comforted me more than words could. We walked inside the house and into the living room. Even when we sat down on the couch he didn't let go of me.

Ten minutes passed when the sobbing stopped and I cleared my eyes. I looked up at Jacob and he looked concerned.

"Bella." He brushed his had softly against my cheek and I leaned in.

This small action of affection helped me regain my words.

"Jake, there're vampires."

"I know, but don't worry we won't let them get near you." He said.

If he only knew how close they were today, especially Nathan.

"Jacob." I took a deep breath. "They are students in Forks high."

The room went silent and Jacob tensed up.

"What?" He closed his eyes.

"There are three of them there and I have one of them in three of my classes." I was nervous and couldn't seem stop talking. "I was playing volley ball and Jessica hit the ball and it was going to hit me, but then Nathan saved me. Then Mike came over and introduced himself. Then Angela hit Jessica in the nose and she was bleeding. Nathan tensed up…because he's a vampire." I was out of breath.

At the end of my little speech Jacob looked furious. He was trembling and his nostrils were flaring. He started pacing back and forth causing me to get more nervous.

"Jake." I reached for his hand and he stopped pacing.

Then I remembered, he told me that he wasn't going to be able to come to my house because there was a pack meeting.

"Didn't you have a pack meeting?"

"Yeah, but…don't change the topic." He looked like if he was concentrating. "Come on, we have to tell Sam what is happening."

I didn't argue just went along with what he said. After all he was right, the pack had to know where these vampires were.

Jacob drove once again. We didn't speak, nor did he hold my hand. I knew that he wasn't mad, he was panicking.

When we arrived at Emily's house Jacob opened my door and took my hand. That made me feel calm. When we walked in Sam, Emily, Jared and Quill were in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There are vampires in Forks High." Jacob answered.

"Did they attack?"

"No, they are students there." Jake clarified.

The room was silent until Quill broke it.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go find them."

The thought of the pack fighting three vampires terrified me. They could end up hurt, or worse…dead. I was about to protest to Quill's idea, but Sam spoke first.

"No."

"What do you mean no! What if they hurt Bella or someone else?" Jacob yelled.

"So far there are no motives to attack." Sam explained.

Jacob said nothing just tightened his hold on my hand slightly.

"We will keep a close watch on Bella and there will always be someone close by when she's in school." Sam ordered.

Jacob seemed to like that idea because sighed and walked to the living room. I sat next to him when he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't his bear crushing hug, it was a caring and gentle hug. In his arms I felt comfortable like if nothing could happen to me.

* * *

Jacob came back home with me. It was 3:30 and I had forgotten to tell him that I was going back to work today. Mrs. Newton had given me several weeks off and now I had to go back.

Jacob and I were in the kitchen eating some sandwiches. He seemed to be in a better mood after what Sam had said, but I knew that he was still worried.

"Hey, Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have to work today." I said, not trying to look at him.

"Why don't you call in?"

"I can't miss, Jacob. Mrs. Newton already gave me three weeks off."

He sighed. "Okay, but there's going to be someone patrolling the place."

I nodded and finished my sandwich. For a strange reason I didn't feel scared of the new clan, their eyes were golden meaning that they were "vegetarians" and wouldn't hurt humans. I would have to explain that to Jacob so he would be at ease.

* * *

Jacob didn't seem to agree with letting me go to work, but I told him that everything was going to be fine. The worst that could happen is Mike asking me out again. He chuckled at that. When I got inside the truck Jacob ran into the forest. Something in me didn't like seeing him leave.

On my way to work I noticed something running in the woods. It was following me, I was starting to panic, but I took a closer look and saw a russet figure. It was Jacob in wolf form, in that instant my heart warmed up. He cared about me and was willing to protect me.

When I got to Newton's I was greeted by a happy Mike.

"Bella." He came over and hugged me. I immediately pulled away.

"Hi, Mike."

"Are you feeling better? If not you can go home?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I put on my vest and started to work.

From that point on I was distracted by either organizing the front shelves or helping customers. It helped me not think about the horrible day I had. The rest of the day passed quickly, when I looked at the clock by the registers it read 8:00. Time to go home. I put away my vest and said goodbye to Mike.

I walked outside and was making my way to my truck when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella."

I turned around and saw the person that I was hoping to see. Jacob walked to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Well… I was patrolling and thought that it would be safer if I drove you home." He said sheepishly.

"That would be a great idea." I smiled.

He drove in silence, but the good silence. Having Jacob by my side gave me energy to stay positive and ignore all of the negativity that surrounded me.

Jacob looked at me and took my hand in his, I smiled.

**I am going to post a link in my profile page so you can see how Nathan would look. I hope you liked the chapter, please review :-D.**


	12. Panic

**This is a short chapter in Jacob's POV, I wanted to show how he felt about what was going on. I hope you like it :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12- Panic**

**Jacob's point of view.**

I had just called Bella telling her that I wasn't going to be able to visit her today because there was going to be a pack meeting. I could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice. Being apart from her was really hard, but it was even harder now because she had feelings for me.

When she first told me -actually yelled- that she had feelings for me it seemed that everything had stopped; the waves in the ocean came to a halt, the sound of people talking muted, and the wind stood still. I was speechless. It was just an incredible thing that she had feelings for me after she said that she never would.

What I still didn't understand was why did she say that Sam was right. I don't remember telling anything about imprinting. I would have to ask her.

What mattered now was that we were starting over and everything was going great, except for our recent discovery. There were four vampires out there and we don't know if they are working along side with Victoria.

* * *

The pack meeting was going to be until 4:00 and it was two thirty right now. Bella would probably be getting out of school. It wouldn't hurt to go see her for an hour…right? Without thinking about it twice I ran towards the forest, took of my jeans and phased. After all I would get to Bella's house faster this way.

In a matter of three minutes I was in front of her house. I was going to knock on the door when I heard a sniffing sound come from her truck. It sounded like if someone was crying. I walked towards it and peeked inside. My heart broke. Bella had her arms tightly wrapped around herself, and her head down and didn't notice my approach. She was crying, I tapped the window so I wouldn't startle her, but it was no use because she looked scared. Without wasting time I opened the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She started to cry even harder. I was starting to feel useless that I couldn't comfort her so I did what I thought was the best. I pulled her out of the truck and hugged her. I felt her relax in my arms. I took her inside and pulled her closer to me when we sat down.

I wanted to ask what was wrong. If someone had hurt her? If that Newton guy made her feel sad? But this wasn't the sad type of crying, it was like if someone had broken her again. There were a lot of thoughts going through my mind when she finally pulled away and stared at me.

Her eyes seem to be conflicted, like if she was trying to tell me something that would change everything.

All I could manage was, "Bella." I caressed her cheek and she leaned into my hand. That small action helped me lower my nerves.

"Jake, there're vampires." She said.

"I know, but don't worry we won't let them get near you." She didn't have to worry about a thing because I will always be here to protect her, no matter what or who it was against.

"Jacob." She sighed. "They are students in Forks high."

I had to process what she just said. _There are vampires at her school._ What the hell!

"What?" I tried to hide the rage that was building inside of me.

"There are three of them there and I have one of them in three of my classes." She seemed to be panicking because she didn't stop. "I was playing volley ball and Jessica hit the ball and it was going to hit me, but then Nathan saved me. Then Mike came over and introduced himself. Then Angela hit Jessica in the nose and she was bleeding. Nathan tensed up…because he's a vampire."

_Nathan_, that stupid leech got close to her. My anger rose that my hands started to tremble. I tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't help. I stood up and paced so I wouldn't phase here, when I was so close to Bella.

Okay, so there are three vampires and she has one of them in three of her classes. Why did this always happen to her? It is ironic how a clan of vampires leaves and then another comes to replace them. Wait, _replace_, what if that new leech tries to win her over. No, I won't let that happen. I won't let another bloodsucker break heart again.

What if the Cullens came back? What if I lost her to _him_?

Before I could think about anything else I heard her voice, "Jake." She took my hand in hers causing my trembling and pacing to stop.

"Didn't you have a pack meeting?" She asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Yeah, but…don't change the topic." I was going to tell her that the reason I came was to see her, but I couldn't get sidetracked.. "Come on, we have to tell Sam what is happening."

* * *

I pushed Bella's truck to it's limits trying to get it to run faster, but it was no use. I had both my hands on the steering wheel. All I could think of that _Nathan_ getting close to her. What if he'd hurt her? The biggest of my worries was that they might somehow be connected to the Cullens and they would come back.

What if _he_ came back, would Bella go back to him?

All of these thoughts were making panic and I was grateful when we finally got to Emily's house. I went around the truck and opened Bella's door. I saw her anxious eyes. I wanted to make this all go away so she wouldn't suffer, but at this time all I could offer her is security. I took her hand and she squeezed it.

We walked inside and I could hear Sam, Emily and Quill talking in the kitchen. We made our way there and they looked at us strangely.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There are vampires in Forks High."

"Did they attack?"

"No, they are students there." I couldn't help but feel the anger rise again.

After a few minutes of silence Quill spoke up.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go find them." He looked serious.

"No." Sam said, calmly.

I couldn't believe it, how can he just stand there and say no. I bet that if it was Emily in Bella's place then he would have started the fight already. This just made me angrier.

"What do you mean no! What if they hurt Bella or someone else?"

"So far there are no motives to attack." His expression remained the same.

I knew that he was right. We couldn't attack unless there was some sort of a threat. That frustrated me to no end.

I looked down at Bella, she looked serious, but understood what Sam was saying. She was so brave. I squeezed her hand, letting her know that I am here for her.

"We will keep a close watch on Bella and there will always be someone close by when she's in school." Sam ordered.

That was one of the best things he has said today. I felt relieved that Bella wouldn't be alone, she would always be protected.

We walked into the living room and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her hands around me making me feel that she needed me.

* * *

After I took Bella home she told me that she had to go to work. I tried convincing her to call off but she refused. She didn't like taking advantage of Mrs. Newton's kindness. As she got into her truck I ran into the forest, took off my jeans and phased. I followed her truck to make sure that she would get there safe. When she looked to her left, I don't think she noticed it was me because she looked startled and started speeding more. She looked closer, I guess she realized it was me because she smiled.

I saw her walk inside the store and then ran to La Push. On my way there I could hear Embry, Quill and Sam's voices.

"_So are we going to have the meeting?"_ I asked.

"_No, now that we know that the new vampires are close to Forks we need to protect La Push and Bella." _Sam said.

"_Whoo hooo! No meeting!"_ Quill cheered.

"_You still have to patrol." _Sam added.

"_Aww." _Quill said.

"_Jacob, you'll patrol Bella today."_ Sam stated_._

Without looking back I ran back to the Newton store and patrolled the grounds.

It was eight o'clock and Bella was walking out. I phased back and put my jeans on. She was walking to her truck.

"Bella."

She turned around a smiled a smile that made me forget everything. I walked to her and hugged her.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Well… I was patrolling and thought that it would be safer if I drove you home." I didn't want to sound needy.

"That would be a great idea." she beamed.

We drove in a much more comfortable silence than earlier today. I took her hand in mine. She looked at me and smiled.

Having Bella with me was a blessing. That is why I am determined to fight for her no matter if it is against Edward, Nathan, Victoria or the whole world.

***This was my first time writting in a guy's point of view, so please review and let me know how it was.**


	13. Jacob's Heartbeat

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for quite a bit. I started school and everything is just hectic, I am going to try and update more frequently. Here's Chap 13. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it encourages me to write :-D.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13- Jacob's Heartbeat**

When Jacob and I arrived at my house I told Charlie that I was going to do my homework and then go to sleep right after that. The truth was that I didn't have homework and I wasn't planning on sleeping early either. Jacob was waiting for me in my room. I felt content that he was spending the night because it made me feel safer.

I walked into the room and Jacob was in his usual spot on the floor next to my bed. I lay down on my bed and looked down at him. He was smiling the smile that made my heart beat faster and my cheeks blush.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." I said it before I could stop myself.

"Really?" He looked a bit surprised.

"Yes. You're always there for me and I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to. I do it because I love you."

That statement used to make me feel uncomfortable, but every time he says it now I feel hope.

It was silent for a few minutes. Jacob looked thoughtful.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" I asked.

"Well…wouldn't it be safer if you transferred schools. You can come to the one on reservation." He said, without meeting my gaze.

It would be nice to be around Jacob and the pack a lot more, but there were only two and a half months for graduation. I already had everything ready, I just needed to pass the finals and I was done.

"Jake, I don't want to be the new kid again. Plus graduation in few months." I explained.

"Fine." He looked worried again.

"Jake. These vampires…" I took a deep breath. "…they aren't going to harm me." I hope.

"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You see, they have golden eyes meaning that they only drink animal blood not human blood."

"Oh."

I knew there was something else that was bothering him.

"Jake, what's _really _wrong?"

He looked at me with anxious eyes. "What if the Cullens come back."

He was thinking the same thing I was earlier today. I knew that they weren't coming back because Edward said it himself, I'm not good for him. And if he truly loved me then he wouldn't have left me in a broken state.

"They won't." I said.

He smiled and didn't say anything about that subject anymore. Right then I heard Charlie's footsteps outside the door. I mentioned Jacob to be quiet.

"Bells, I'm going to sleep. Are you done with your homework?"

"Um.." Jacob's fingers were on my neck trying to tickle me. "Yeah, I'm done." I tried to hold back the laughter.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night, dad." Those two words took a lot of strength to say with out giggling.

I heard his footsteps grow fainter and then his door close.

"Are you trying to get us caught." I whispered.

"You should've seen your face, Bella." Jacob laughed.

I laughed along with him and then I put on a serious look.

"What?" He said, wide eyed.

"I wonder if werewolves are ticklish." I smirked.

I launched my hands to him and started to tickle his ribs. He started laughing, but not too loud.

"Bells…I'm extremely…ticklish." He laughed.

I didn't stop, but in a swift movement he pulled my arms towards him. I closed my eyes thinking that I was going to land on the wooden floor, but instead I felt something warm and soft under my hands. When I opened my eyes, Jacob's face was centimeters away from mine. He was smiling. Then I realized that I was actually laying on top of him. I tried to move but his arms wrapped around me. My heart started beating out of control and I felt like if I had butterflies in my stomach.

He was staring at me intently and so was I. I couldn't move my gaze away from him, there was something that was keeping me there.

He brought his hand up to my face a brushed my hair behind my ear and then gently pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, but what was also amazing was that I could feel his heart beating frantically under my hand, that was on his chest. He was nervous, too. Without thinking about anything else our lips touched, it sent a million sparks through my body. It was something that I had never experienced. His lips were warm, soft and inviting. His arms tightened around my waist, while mine wrapped around his neck. I pushed myself closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss. It was magical, they way I felt at that moment.

Our lips moved in synchronization and I didn't want it to stop, but then he pulled away slightly. I had forgotten that I needed to breath and by the time our lips parted I was gasping for air. A smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but to smile back.

I felt overjoyed, I always imagined that kissing Jacob would remind me of the times with Edward, but I was wrong. Jacob's kiss was different it was gentle yet I felt free. With Edward I always had to be careful, but with Jake it was a different story.

Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "Bella."

I put my finger on his lips, I was happy with what just happened.

I gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight." Then wrapped my arms around him and so did he.

Even though I came upon three vampires today, this was one of the best days ever because of Jacob's kiss.

My head was on his chest as I drifted off to sleep, listening to Jacob's heartbeat.

* * *

I woke to a warm, but cloudy day. I sighed in happiness, from thoughts of last night. Jacob and I kissed for the first time. I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't worry about it.

I stretched my legs and arms. Something was weird, I was lying on top of something soft and bouncy, with covers over me. As I opened my eyes and sat up straight, I realized that I was on my bed… alone. If I remember perfectly, I slept on the floor with Jacob. I looked around my room and he wasn't there, he didn't even leave a note like last time.

What if he left because of the kiss, no that couldn't be it. Maybe I talked during my sleep and said something wrong. I was starting to get nervous, but decided to get ready and then call him to see if there was something wrong.

I stood up and looked at my clock, it read: 6:30. Good, it was still early enough to get ready, call Jacob and go to school.

After I showered and dress I went to my room to get my book bag, that's when I heard voices coming from downstairs. That's strange, it's too early for visitors.

I made my way down, the voices getting louder. It was Charlie and Jacob. He was here. My heart raced with happiness that he didn't leave me.

Wait, if Jacob was here then did Charlie know that he spent the night with me. Oh no, that's bad, really, really bad. I know that we didn't do anything wrong, but Charlie wouldn't like the idea of me being alone with a guy in my room all night.

"Hey, Bells. You okay?" Charlie said, coming of the kitchen with Jacob trailing behind him. Thank goodness, he was wearing a shirt.

"Uh, yeah." I looked over at Jake. He smiled.

Charlie didn't look mad, maybe Jacob didn't tell him.

"Well, I'm heading off to work. See you kids later." Charlie walked out of the front door, worry free.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!" I was mad that Jake would endanger, what ever we have, with Charlie. I walked over, pointing my finger at him. He looked a little scared and backed away from me, stopping when his back hit the wall.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Charlie could have found out that you slept here."

He lowered my pointing finger, but still held my hand.

"And what if he did?" He smirked.

"What if he did!" I repeated. "He would kill you!" I knew Charlie wouldn't literally kill him, but he would prohibit me from seeing him.

Jacob had a playful look in his eyes. He suddenly moved quickly, the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall with Jacob right in front of me. His closeness made me blush, even though I tried to suppress it. He moved closer, I could feel his lips gracing the side of my face.

"We haven't done anything wrong…yet." He said in a husky voice.

My body gave an involuntary shudder at the word, _yet_. I forgot that I was mad at him, all I could feel were his lips trailing down to my neck. My heart beat out of control and I was breathing faster.

"Calm down, Bells. Your heart is going to blow out of your chest." He brought his face back up and smiled, kindly.

I did as he told me, taking deep breaths to control myself.

"You shouldn't be doing that." I said.

"What? This." Jacob said, demonstrating me what he had just done a minute ago.

Before he repeated that again I pushed him and walked towards the door. "No. Scaring me." I smiled because I knew that it was a lie. What he just did, now, created a unexpected sensation inside of me. I never felt this with Edward. It was new and I didn't know what to do with it.

I walked out and saw a Jacob's Rabbit parked in front.

"I thought you stayed here all night."

"No, I went home, changed and drove here. That's what I was going to explain when you attacked me." He had an innocent look in his face.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled. "Wait. Why did you leave?"

"Well, you know Bells, I'm still human. I needed to shower and change clothes." He said, as a matter of fact.

"So Charlie doesn't know _anything_?"

"No." He laughed.

"It's not funny." I smiled.

We walked to his car and drove to school.

"Why are you taking me to school?"

"No reason." He said, without meeting my gaze.

I didn't push it, I knew what this was about, he wanted to see the new vampires. I just hoped that he didn't make a scene in front of everyone.

When we got there Jacob opened my door. He was looking around, searching for them.

"Jake, everything is going to be okay." I put my hand on his chest.

"I know, just be careful." Although his eyes looked worried, he smiled.

"I will. See you after school."

He nodded in agreement.

As I walked towards my first class I could feel someone walking behind me. I turned to see who it was, Nathan.

"Hi Isabella." He greeted.

**Hope you liked it. Please review :-D.**


End file.
